Blood Stained Shards of the Sky
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: Tsuna, a loner and a nobody-no one actually knew him except that he fails at everything. One day, a black haired man was fighting against a group of mafia men. When he was in a pinch, the one that came to his rescue was…Dame-Tsuna? AU. YAOI. ALL27.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. As you can see, I'm writing a new KHR fic. The ones I posted in my other story that I said I would post, is gone. I have completely lost the plot, idea, pairings and more.**

**I was inspired by the story _"Bloody Requiem: Vongola Decimo" _and _"The Rebirth of Dame-Tsuna" _to write this fic. Thanks to the writers of these stories!**

**Summary: Tsuna was a loner and a nobody-no one actually knew him except that he practically fails at everything. One day, a black haired man was fighting against a group of mafia men. When he was in a pinch, the one that came to his rescue was…Dame-Tsuna? "Heh. You're an enigma, Sawada Tsunayoshi." "Tch." It seems that Tsuna's life will be more interesting from now on. AU YAOI.**

**And now, I present to you, _Blood Stained Shards of the Broken Sky._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chance Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Look, dame-Tsuna failed another test!"<p>

"He always does!" And they laughed.

This is how it always is. Everyday, a test would be given or be taken, and then he'll be teased because he failed, then he'll get beaten up behind the school, have his lunch money taken and just live with his bento. He'll then doze off, and the teacher will call him to answer, and he won't and will have his classmates laugh again.

Sometime between all those events, he would fall down the stairs, or hit the wall, or slip. He was really clumsy and everyone would laugh at him. He will then go to the nurse, and the nurse would just ignore him, since the nurse doesn't like him. He will just fix himself up a bit, then leave.

People didn't only tease him because of his clumsiness or stupidity. People also teased him because of his looks. His body and face looks more of a girl than a guy, hence people believe he's gay. He also has big, thick-rimmed, glasses that hide his eyes. People say that the glasses are meant for hiding his eyes that are so red from crying, or from being sexually abused every night (since they still believe he's gay).

This is a normal day for the loner Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>"Tch. Get the fuck away from me, bastard." A man said.<p>

"Of course, since you smell awful." Another man smirked.

The man snapped and grabbed the other man by the collar.

The man being held up was a teacher in Namimori, the guardian of the Disciplinary Committee, to be exact. He had short, black, spiky hair that was hidden by a black fedora with and orange ribbon and curly sideburns. His eyes were that of a hitman's-sharp and calculating, and were hidden by his fedora. He was a very tall person wearing a black business suit with and orange undershirt and yellow necktie, and on it (necktie) was a name pin, which was slightly dirty.

"Ho~ what's this, are you threatening me?" the fedora man said.

The man growled and attempted to punch him, but he held his hand and punched him instead, making him unconscious let go of him.

The man's friends growled and charged at him with bats and knives. When 2 bats were about to hit him, he grabbed them both and broke them. He got the broken bats, and threw them at its owners and kicked them in the gut. When a few knives were thrown at him, he didn't dodge.

The men smirked, but widened their eyes at what they saw next.

The fedora man was holding all the knives in his hands, and smirked. He went backward a bit, and threw the knives. The knives hit their owners, straight at the stomach, staining the cement red.

When a few bats were about to hit him, he grabbed them and broke them again. Just as he threw the broken bats and kicked them, a knife was slashed at his neck, leaving a nasty scar. He doubled over and gasped.

"Heh. This isn't an ordinary knife. This knife has poison in it. Even a single slash will still affect you, since the poison is in you." A man smirked.

The fedora man grunted as he tried to stand up. He was in a pinch-why didn't he bring his gun with him again today?

'_Good thing I already wiped out almost all of them. Now, there are only 5 left…Tch, what wrong timing for me to get poisoned'_ he thought.

Just as the men were about to reach him, a man screamed in agony and fainted. They all looked at the one who did make him scream, and watched as the suspect move out from the shadows.

"Reborn…sensei?" the figure said.

Reborn widened his eyes at the figure who had one hand which holding up the unconscious man-who had a bleeding stomach, and the other hand holding a black Taurus revolver.

"Sawada?"

* * *

><p>So...how was it? Please review!<p>

Preview:

**Chapter 2: Saved and Interrogated**

"Oi Sawada." Reborn asked

"Nani, Sensei?" Tsuna said.

Suddenly, a green gun was pointed at his temple.

"Who are you really?" Reborn glared

Tsuna smirked.

"Why, I am dame-Tsuna, sensei. The failure. Who do you think I am?" he smirked again.

Reborn growled and clicked his gun.

"Who. Are. You?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wao. So many reviews!**

**But I noticed something…are you reading this because of the two stories I was inspired from, or because you want to?**

**I forgot the disclaimer-but is it really needed? I mean, it so fucking obvious its not ours! If it were, we would've already made yaoi parings instead of normal ones.**

**Oh yea, might be a bit OOC.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Saved and Interrogated<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sawada?" Reborn asked.<p>

He was quite surprised actually. After all, Sawada was the only person who can actually trip on _nothing_, and cause so much damage. He was also the person with the highest pitch when screaming-which is often heard since he always runs away from different people everyday.

'_Then again' _he thought, _'Just who are those people? I don't think they're from our school at all.'_

Reborn looked closer at Tsuna and narrowed his eyes. Tsuna's eyes were being shaded by his bangs, effectively hiding his big, girly, eyes. Also, he was wearing a white shirt with a black pair of pants and a white coat to go with it.

_'He looks…just like…'_

He squinted his eyes at saw something on his nape. It looked like a tattoo of sorts. Also, there was an earring on his right ear, which was made of silver. The earring looked like three glass shards and the top of the three shards was a blue diamond.

_'Like a professional assassin'_

"Reborn-sensei? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, snapping Reborn out of his thoughts.

"Tch" he coughed out. "I should be asking you that question. More importantly, what the fuck did you just do?" he wheezed out.

Tsuna smiled and raised the man up in the air. The man coughed out blood and began to shiver. Tsuna smiled even more and began to choke the man. Foam began to form in the man's mouth and he shivered some more. After a few seconds, foam mixed with blood began to drip from his mouth and he stopped shivering. Tsuna then dropped the man and stepped on him.

"I believe I just saved your sorry ass, sensei." He blinked innocently.

'_Yes. This part of Sawada is completely different from the one in school´_ Reborn thought.

"O-Oi…you just killed Bossu!" a man said.

Tsuna chuckled darkly and said, "That pathetic guy's your boss? Tch, he died because of a bullet hitting his stomach, but nothing vital. Just goes to show he truly is pathetic."

The remaining men growled and charged at Tsuna. Tsuna, on the other hand, just stayed where he was, smirking and waiting. When a bat was about to hit his knee, and a knife to his neck, he kicked the bat upwards, and caught it. He used the bat to hit the one who was about to slice him on the head, and then hit the owner of the bat.

"2 down, 2 to go." He whispered as he reloaded his revolver.

He then got another Taurus revolver, a white one, and shot both of the remaining men at the same time, straight at the heart.

_'He is...just like...'_

He kept his guns and looked back at the fedora man-who was unconscious.

"Seems like I'll bring you home." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day, Early Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Reborn woke up, feeling refreshed. He yawned and tried to sit up…<p>

Only to be roughly pinned down the bed by Tsuna.

"Ohayo, Sensei." He greeted nonchalantly.

Reborn blinked and blinked again. There was just _no way_ that Sawada, the no-good idiot, can pin him, Reborn, the strongest hitman in the world, down.

He put his hand under his pillow and hid it in his pajamas-just who changed it? He used all his strength-which was rare- to push Tsuna back down. He struggled some more and finally did it.

"Oi Sawada."

"Nani, Sensei?" Tsuna said.

Suddenly, a green gun was pointed at his temple.

"Who are you really?" Reborn glared

Tsuna smirked.

"Why, I am dame-Tsuna, sensei. The failure. Who do you think I am?" he smirked again.

Reborn growled and clicked his gun.

"Who. Are. You?"

Tsuna chuckled and slipped out of his grasp. He sat on a chair and smirked.

"I'm surprised, though. How come you're not screaming about the fact that I just killed someone last night? Or that I knew where you lived and changed your clothes?" he asked.

"Of course" Reborn smirked as he sat up. "I'm the world's greatest hitman, and Namimori-Chuu's Disciplinary Committee's adviser, Reborn. I don't scream." He showed his gun. "I shoot."

Reborn put back down his gun and ruffled his hair. "For your other question, I'll find out soon anyway how you managed to know where I lived and know just what to wear for the night. Especially how you managed to get inside my apartment-considering I placed a lot of alarms on it." He smirked.

Tsuna smiled and stood up and opened the window. "Ja." He said and jumped out of the window.

Reborn smirked, but it then turned into a frown.

"I will know, Sawada. You can't hide anything from me."

* * *

><p>Heya! I know. I'm not updating that fast-blame school! I know that most of you blame school!<p>

So yeah, please review again!

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

**Chapter 3: Baseball Bat**

"...You have got to be joking."

"Sorry Sawada." Reborn pulled down his fedora, effectively hiding his smirk. "But you know, I'm not really sorry about this."

"But still-HIEE!" Tsuna screeched as a baseball bat just flew by him.

_'There's Dame-Tsuna.'_

"Ahaha. Sorry about that-Oh! Sawada?" the figure who threw the bat said.

"What the fuck Yamamoto?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wao. So many reviews! I'm not updating because of school…and my eyes. TT_TT**

**PS. Tsuna is a first year. So…14.**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Baseball Bat<strong>

* * *

><p>When Reborn reached school, it was just about to open its gates. He casually walked past the gates, pausing for a bit when he saw the bowing members of the Disciplinary Committee.<p>

"Ohayo, Reborn-sensei!" they chorused.

Reborn just mumbled an "ohayo" and continued to walk. When he reached the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman's room, he knocked twice and punched the door open.

The walls were painted a normal peach, and the bottom part of it was a sky blue. In the middle was the table and chair of the chairman, and in front of that were two green couches facing each other and in the middle of it was a glass coffee table.

On one of the couches was a sleeping man with black hair and was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. What he was using as a blanket was a black jacket (?) and on the right sleeve was a red armband pinned to it. It was stitched in gold: Disciplinary Prefect.

Reborn smirked and punched the man in the stomach, making him wake up coughing.

"Gah! What the hell was that for, Sensei?" the man asked, eyes still closed.

"I need you to meet someone." Reborn replied as he smirked.

The man's eyes opened, revealing warm and sharp light brown eyes. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>That day, Tsuna acted like his Dame-self.<p>

He wore his glasses today, instead of hiding his eyes like last night. People bullied him again today for getting an 18 out of 100 for his English test today. His bento was a bit larger than usual, and some boys during recess wanted it. So he was bullied again, and lost his lunch.

Yet nothing could compare with what's happening right now.

As of now, it's lunchtime and almost everybody except Tsuna went to the cafeteria. He liked to eat by himself. Luckily, right after his lunch was stolen, he still had time to buy melon bread.

As he opened the plastic, a group of second years from the disciplinary committee-the ones who've been bullying him since middle school- slammed the door open and went up to him. The tallest-whom Tsuna thinks is the leader-got something from his open jacket-which he wonders why the Chairman hasn't killed this guy yet- and showed it to him.

His eyes widened behind the glasses. It was his worn-out orange notebook.

"Just what is this, Sawada?" he asked as he waved it around.

"A notebook. Wha-what else could it be?" he stuttered. _'__Be __your __dame-self__'_ he thought.

Another guy got the notebook from him and flipped through the worn-out pages. He then opened it to a certain page. He growled and showed it to him.

"We mean _this._" He growled.

On that page, were the second years' names and cross marks beside them.

**Mizuki Kachirou- XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fujiwara Keigo- XXXXXXXXX**

**Ooyama Ryuu- XXXXXXXXXX**

**Tachibana Keisuke- XXXXXXXXX**

"Um…It's your names...what else?" he said. _'__Fuck__this.__I__'__m __losing __control.__' _He growled inwardly.

The leader, Mizuki, growled and tried to punch him, but instead, was sent flying by Tsuna's kick on his head.

The other three growled and lunged at him. He was able to dodge all of them and kicked them right in the head. All of them, including Mizuki, were piled up on the floor with bleeding heads.

The third one, Ryuu, still managed to move around and was the only one conscious. He was about to stand up until he saw Reborn sitting on the window.

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna." He smirked.

Tsuna clicked his tongue and frowned. "What are you doing here, sensei?" he asked irritably.

Reborn smirked even more and answered, "One of my members sniffed blood." He paused. "And is coming over here right now. Good luck though. He might kill you…_in __a __different __sense_." The last part was more than a whisper to himself than actually telling him.

"...You have got to be joking." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Sorry Sawada." Reborn pulled down his fedora, effectively hiding his smirk. "But you know, I'm not really sorry about this."

"But still-HIEE!" Tsuna screeched as a baseball bat just flew by him.

_'There's Dame-Tsuna.'_

"Hahaha. Sorry about that-Oh! Sawada?" the figure who threw the bat said.

Tsuna looked to where the thrower was. He was right beside the door and is still in the position he threw the bat. Tsuna's eyes widened and immediately recognized him.

"What the fuck Yamamoto Takeshi?" he shouted.

The man, Yamamoto Takeshi, was the school's ace baseball star. He was also known for being kind, funny and all in all, a good guy. Although that all changed just a week ago when people saw him fighting against the DC's (shortcut for Disciplinary Committee) Chairman's highest-ranking assistant with a shinai, and actually winning, he was scouted by the DC. Soon enough, he was one of the most trusted people that the DC has. Also, the DC uses him for sniffing out blood and other stuff due to his strong sense of smell.

"Whoa, Sawada. Don't get mad at me now. I was actually thinking that the culprits who spilled blood would be here and standing, so I made a surprise attack." He smiled sheepishly. "But I guess he already escaped. Sorry!" he apologized.

Reborn smirked even more and finally spoke up. "He is the culprit, Yamamoto." He then pointed his finger to the pile of unconscious bodies.

Tsuna, seeing one was still moving, was about to go back and kick him. But Yamamoto stopped him from doing so.

"Why did you do this?" he asked sternly.

"They…have been bullying me since middle school." He whispered, but loud enough to hear.

Takeshi's eyes widened. "These guys? But they're one of the DC's trusted men!" he said. "And your friends!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he said, "Friends? Ha, don't make me laugh. They just use me as a punching bag."

"You still didn't answer my question." Takeshi said.

"Yes, they are. But even if they are, do you keep an eye on them? Do you keep an eye on their behavior _outside_the DC? Do you keep an eye on them in their studies? After all, they are also failing students. But why do they fail? Not because of the DC, but because they waste their time trying to pick up chicks!" he grabbed Takeshi's collar and raised him up in the air. "Don't tell me that shit! The DC is just a group of men who think that, because they are part of it, can do anything they want! You know, the DC is also just like a bunch of men trying to change lives! I know you are one of those men, Yamamoto Takeshi!" Takeshi's eyes widened.

'_He__…__can __see __right __through __me__…' _he thought.

"I know that when you weren't part of the DC, people hung around you to become famous. I know that the girls you dated really didn't love you; they just wanted something to brag about to their friends. Which is why you never kissed them!" He breathed for a while and spoke again. "Which is why you wanted to commit suicide, right?"

'_He__…__saw?__' _he thought. As far as he knew, only the Chairman and Reborn knew about this.

"But now, you wanted to start anew. Which is why you fought against Kusakabe Tetsuya." Tsuna let him down and looked at him. "Good thing, you lost all your regret when joining DC. And you didn't attempt another suicide after losing all your regrets." He took of his glasses, revealing brown narrowed eyes, and stared right into his eyes.

'His eyes…are so beautiful…'

Suddenly, he remembered the time he was about to commit suicide.

**Flashback**

"_You idiot!" the hooded man said as he got Takeshi off the ledge of the building._

"_Why did you stop me?" he asked._

"_Dying isn't going to do anything! You'll just die with regrets-making your death useless! If you're going to die, then don't regret it!" he grabbed his shoulders. I saw it. I saw the regret in your eyes!" he said._

_Takeshi's eyes widened, realizing everything he said was true._

"_But…I don't have a friend…"he said._

_The man sighed and said, "Aren't I am already?"_

_Just as Takeshi could say anything, he disappeared. _

**End**

"Am I right?" he said.

Takeshi laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Hahaha! You're interesting! I didn't know you hated the DC that much!" he laughed. "Also, I agree with you. Some ways of ours are really stupid if you think about it. I mean, the DC men have to have that funny hairstyles?" he grimaced at the thought of him having that hairstyle.

Tsuna put on his glasses and grabbed Takeshi's arm. He then pulled him and threw him on the floor. He then bolted out the room in lightning speed.

"What do you think, Yamamoto?" Reborn, who saw everything, asked.

Takeshi smirked. "He has potential." Suddenly, his smirk turned into a grin. "And he's my friend!" he said.

Reborn smirked and pulled down his fedora. "Well, I guess I'll go now." He then jumped out the window.

Takeshi turned around and smirked.

"Now then, Ryuu-san. I'll make you pay for hurting my first friend."

That was the last people have seen of the four men.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Chairman." Reborn said as he stepped in through the broken door.<p>

The chairman was sleeping on the couch, just as Takeshi was a while ago. Reborn sighed and left a paper on the glass coffee table. He dusted himself a bit and left.

* * *

><p>Review please! And I hope classes will be suspended soon...TT_TT<p>

Once again, Review please and thank you!

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

**Chapter 4: Flying Tonfa**

"Would you tell me _why _would you want this herbivore in the Committee?"

"See for yourself, Hibari."

"Ahahaha. I agree with sensei on this one, Chairman!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay~ So many reviews!**

**So…here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Flying Tonfa<strong>

* * *

><p>After awhile, the man who was sleeping on the couch of the DC woke up.<p>

He had short black hair-a bit shorter than Takeshi's- and narrow, cold bluish-gray eyes. He yawned a bit and sat up. He took of his jacket and folded it neatly, and placed in on the glass table. He saw a folded piece of paper, and on it was written, "Hibari Kyoya." He got it, and unfolded it. It said:

_**Hibari,**_

_**Last night, I was beating up the local gangsters as usual, when suddenly; one of their members sliced me with a poisoned knife. A cloaked man then appeared and saved me. Wanna know who?**_

_**Dame-Tsuna. **_

_**Yep. He even brought me home and changed my clothes. Also, on his ear was an unusual earring. If you see it, it will probably remind you of someone annoying. He even played mind games with me. **_

_**Today, I saw him after he had beaten up some of your men. Yamamoto then came in, and threw his bat at him. He thought he was one of the victims-but left unscathed, and was about to leave. When I said he was the suspect, he looked surprised-like how I looked last night. Dame-Tsuna then told him about his school life, and how the DC is practically nothing. **_

_**Also, it seems that this boy saw his suicide attempt. In fact, he was the one who stopped him from jumping. It was then Yamamoto realized-his first friend is Tsuna.**_

_**I know that you probably think I'm wasting your time, but I have a suggestion.**_

_**Let him in the DC. He'll be a good addition.**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Hitman Reborn**_

The man, Hibari Kyoya, was a cold, cold man. He hates crowding and wasting time. Yet, so many girls love him and call him "Ice Prince." He loves Nami-Chuu very much, and even the town itself. It was that love (?) that caused the birth of the DC. The moment he started High School, it was formed. Actually, even when he was still a kid, he beat up people who stained the playground's cement with blood-regardless of age.

"That damn sensei…" he growled as he crumpled the paper. He then realized something, and opened and smoothened out the paper again. He read some particular lines and got his blue cellphone. He looked for a certain number and called it. When it began to ring, a man picked up.

"Hello, Kyo-san?" the man on the other line said.

"Tetsu, get me everything you can find on someone called 'Dame-Tsuna.' NOW."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, right after classes, Reborn and Takeshi saw each other in the garden.<p>

"So, sensei. Did you recommend him?" Takeshi asked.

Reborn smirked and said, "What do you think?"

Takeshi laughed and they went to the DC's room in silence.

When Takeshi and Reborn stepped through the broken door, Hibari went to Reborn and showed him the paper.

"What is the meaning of this, sensei?" he asked.

Reborn chuckled darkly and said, "Why don't we all sit down, and we'll give you our reports."

When they sat down, Takeshi gave his report first.

"When I was patrolling the corridors, I smelled blood. I then followed the scent and landed on the classroom door of 1-A. I got my bat, and opened the door quickly, and threw my bat. I almost hit Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he dodged it. I then found out that he was the source of bloodshed, and that some of our committee members from the second years have been going against our code of protecting the school, town and all its inhabitants. It seems that they have been bullying said man since middle school, and still are. I have disposed of them as I should." Takeshi's serious expression from telling his report disappeared, but was replaced by a grin. "Also, Tsuna and I had a heart-to-heart talk and he's my first friend!" he did a thumbs-up sign.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…Dame-Tsuna?" Hibari said, recalling the information Kusakabe gave him.

Reborn nodded, and said, "I recommend him to join the upper ranks of the DC. Judging from last night, he's stronger than he appears."

"Would you tell me _why _would you want this herbivore in the Committee?" Hibari asked.

"See for yourself, Hibari." Reborn smirked.

"Ahahaha. I agree with sensei on this one, Chairman!" Takeshi laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was by himself this recess-which is the first time in years. After all, he always gets bullied during recess.<p>

He was actually waiting for his tormentors, but was surprised no one came. He sighed and ate his bento-so that if they will come during lunch, they won't get anything.

While he was eating peacefully, he suddenly felt air enter the classroom. He turned to look at the windows, but instead, a flying tonfa just whizzed past him and left a gigantic hole on the black board. He looked at the open window and saw the owner of the tonfa.

It was Hibari Kyoya, chairman of the DC.

He stood up, knocking down his chair in the process, and shakily pointed his finger at him.

"Hi-Hibari-senpai…" _'__Tch.__I __seriously __want __to __kill __this __bastard __for __ruining __my __peaceful __mood.__' _His thoughts were completely betraying his words.

Hibari jumped down from the window, got his tonfa, and grabbed Tsuna. He carried him bridal-style, earning a girly shriek from him, and brought him to the school gardens. He then gently let him down, and backed away a bit.

Tsuna looked at him, a bit pink-faced, he said, "Why did you bring me here?" _'__Damn__it! __Is __he __asking __for __a __fight?__' _Once again, his thoughts betray his words.

Hibari got his tonfas, and said, "Fight me."

* * *

><p>Sorry, no preview! Instead, see profile for poll! Pls review n thnx! OMG-AM RUSHING! PARENTS ARE HERE!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I did this chapter in school, and edited when I got home. Also, this is probably the longest chapter (well, in MS WORD. I dun really know anymore).**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: EPIC OOC-NESS. FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND THE NEXT ONE(S).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Deck<strong>

* * *

><p>After Hibari had gotten into a fighting stance, and challenging him, Tsuna's mind went overdrive. He turned away from him, and removed his glasses. He looked at his glasses once more, and crushed it completely. He threw them away and faced him. He got something from his pocket-which puzzled Hibari.<p>

It was a crystal clear glass case with…a deck of cards inside?

Tsuna smirked and opened the case. He kept the case and shuffled the cards. He then threw the cards in the air and said, "Saa…why don't you choose a card, _Senpai_?" Tsuna said sweetly…but for some reason, it provoked him.

Hibari growled and touched a random card. Tsuna smirked and raised his arm high up in the air and his hand was holding the case. All the cards went back into the case except the one Hibari chose. He then covered it and placed it back in his pocket.

Tsuna got the card and showed it to Hibari. "Oya, joker of spades? You are quite the brave one, senpai." He chuckled darkly. Hibari grunted and looked away. He couldn't tell him that the chuckle that he heard was just…so…_sexy_.

Hibari has never told this to anyone (since he doesn't have anyone to tell it too-Hibird does not count, since he probably knows anyway), but he actually thinks that Tsuna is quite adorable. Those glasses, shyness, dame-ness and feminine figure didn't help any. But seeing him now, so confident, proud and deadly, just makes him so _sexy_.

He snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly, Tsuna appeared right in front of his face-only a few centimeters away.

"Oya, it seems that the skylark is embarrassed." Tsuna smirked. It was true. There was a bit of pink dusting the skylark's ears. It's not that noticeable, but Tsuna saw it right away

Hibari growled and aimed for Tsuna's stomach. He jumped, effectively dodging the tonfa. Hibari, however, was hit on the head by his kick. He then fell down on the floor, along with his tonfas, and lost consciousness. Tsuna, on the other hand, smirked and bent down. He went closer to Hibari and placed his lips just a centimeter away from his ear.

"Have a pleasant nightmare, senpai."

* * *

><p>When Hibari woke up, all he could see was black. Pitch black. He thought he wasn't really awake, or maybe his eyes were just closed. He blinked his eyes. Nope, it was open.<p>

Suddenly, a bright light hurt his eyes.

He growled and glared at the source of light. There, in front of him, was a young, four year-old boy wearing a white toga, as if he was graduating or an angel, and was barefoot. He had brown spiky hair, and his left eye was brown, while his right eye was orange. On the right side of his face, was a black eye patch that hung loosely around his right ear-as if it was taken away from his right eye for a particular reason.

Hibari's eyes widened, but it was not that noticeable-but to the boy, it was. He went closer to Hibari, and caressed his face. He went closer to him and Hibari immediately recognized who this was.

"Herbivore…"

Tsuna smiled darkly, and pulled out his deck of cards. This time, however, the crystal clear glass case had a spade on the cover. When he pulled out the cards, he noticed that the cards were thinner.

"You're wondering aren't you?" Tsuna said. "Yes, this deck is smaller, because it's a completely different set." He smirked and showed them to him, and waving it in front of him, as if it were a fan. "You see, these cards are all the same. They're all joker of spades, since that's the card you chose. Each symbol represents something, and so do the roles." Tsuna then stood up, and threw the cards in the air, and they stayed there, floating above them. "The joker is what it is, a joker. Meaning, it tricks you, so it's an illusionist; a bender of reality. Spade represents pain; heartbreak; breaking a person. That's why the spade symbol is an upside down heart with a sharp end a long line attached to the bottom. Which is why you will be…" Tsuna walked away and the cards surrounded Hibari and formed a cage.

"In a world of illusions, where reality is fantasy, and fantasy is reality. May you welcome the pain with open arms, and get ready for it to break you into itty bitty pieces."

The last things Hibari saw before loosing consciousness were orange flames erupt from Tsuna's right eye, and said bright orange flame engulfed the cage of cards, and engulfed him as well.

"Kehe."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT UP: CHAPTER 6: ILLUSIONS AND REALITY<strong>

"Saa...how does it feel, _Senpai? _How does it feel to watch such painful events of the past? The past that you have tried to forget for so long?" Tsuna chuckled.

Hibari growled tried to reach for his tonfas, but then he remembered, he left his tonfas back in the outside world. So instead, he charged at Tsuna, full speed, and tried to punch him in the face. Tried-since his fist just went past through him.

Suddenly, Tsuna appeared behind him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Remember, little skylark, that in this world, fantasy is reality, and reality is fantasy. So in short, what you see may be reality, but it is fake. Or, what you see is fake, but reality." He then showed another scene to Hibari, which nearly broke him into pieces.

_"Kyoya-nii-chan!"_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! This is actually my first time typing a chapter in my laptop! It's usually in the PC since the laptop likes hanging on MS word...Fuck!**

**Anyway, remember, EPIC OOC-NESS, AND I DUN OWN KHR!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Illusions and Reality<strong>

* * *

><p>When Hibari woke up again, he noticed he was in a place that seemed so familiar to him. He was in what would seem like a living room of a house, with the TV and the couch and coffee table in between. He also noticed there were family pictures of the family that owned the house on the wall.<p>

He walked to a certain picture above the TV, when he realized his feet weren't touching the ground. Yet, he paid no mind to that information. He saw a tall man, about 5 feet and 10 inches tall, with jet black hair, and a pair of sharp and calculating eyes. Beside him was a woman-his wife, maybe-who was about 5 feet and 8 inches tall, with flowing black hair, and a pair of warm, but piercing, silver-blue eyes. In her arms, is a little boy, about 4 years old, that was staring expressionlessly at the camera.

Hibari's eyes widened, but soon went back to its original size. _'This is…my family…' _He then stepped closer in order to grab the frame and look closer to see if that boy was really him. He took a few more steps until he was only a hand away from the frame. He reached out his hand and reached for the frame-

-Only to have his hand pass through it.

He pulled back and looked down. He turned around and looked at the TV screen. He positioned himself in different angles, but…_he still has no shadow or reflection_. He looked at his hands…_he was seeing right through himself._

He then concluded: he was nothing more than a spirit, or a ghost, in this world.

Suddenly, a bang was heard.

He turned around and looked for the source of the sound. He ran to the door, and saw men with guns, pointing them at every direction. He tried to punch them, but his hand and arm just passed right through them. So instead, he was forced to watch these men do something evil.

The men went up the stairs and went to the end of the hallway of the second floor. There, at the end, was a brown door, with a window on it. The window was made into stained glass art, since there were green plants on it. One of the men knocked the door down with a kick, and was soon on the floor with a bleeding head. The man beside him, the one that was just supposed to charge in, was soon stabbed and joined his comrade in death.

There, in the room, were the people Hibari saw in the picture a while ago. The man, who was his father, was standing up and was holding a gun, a pistol to be exact. The gun was smoking, and indicator that he had just shot someone.

The woman, his mother, was standing right beside him, holding a kitchen knife, which was dripping with blood. Some of the blood dripped down onto her hands, and fell on her creamy white dress.

The young boy, Hibari himself, was currently trying to do what his mother and father were telling him a while ago-run away. It seemed that he was trying to open the window, but was just too small to reach it.

"Heh. Well, well, whadya know? It seems that the strongest people in Japan, Hibari Yuuko and Hibari Mikado, actually has a child?" one of the men said.

The woman, Yuuko, growled and tried to stab the man, only to be grabbed harshly by the man. "Heh. Yuuko-sama sure is quite the catch, ne?" the man snickered and leaned down. "Well, I guess we could pleasure ourselves first then kill you, ne?" he then went down for her lips, but was stabbed in the gut and shot in the neck instead.

"Don't you dare touch my wife." The husband, Mikado, said. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

The man snickered and said, "Revenge. You killed my other men because we planted a bomb in Tokyo Tower. Before in even got to explode, you detonated it while your wife took out my men." He then twirled around a gun in his hand, and fired it. A bullet grazed his face, making it bleed.

Mikado, knowing he won't get out of this one alive, hugged Yuuko and whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru." _(I love you)_

Yuuko smiled sadly and said, "Aishiteru."

They both turned and looked at their son, Kyoya. Mikado smiled sadly at him and said, "Kyoya, make sure to grow up to be a fine man, okay?" Yuuko looked at him, then back at her son and also said, "Aishiteru, Kyoya. Don't forget we love you."

She then threw him a pair of tonfas, and motioned for him to go.

Kyoya then started to cry silently. Why? It could be because he knows his parents are going to die, or because he knew he'll be alone from now on. But actually,-

**_It's because he calls himself their son and couldn't do anything to save them._**

He then turned around, picked up his tonfas, and jumped through the window; he looked back once more at his home and shouted, "Aishiteru!" and ran.

A man said to his other comrades, "Chase that boy!"

Suddenly, the scene warped and then became black.

* * *

><p>"Those men who chased Hibari Kyoya were then stopped by the boy himself, and decided to let loose his anger. It could be his anger in being unable to defend himself. It could be his anger in being unable to prevent his parent's death, but most of all, his anger in being called their son. He then used his tonfas and beat the shit out of them, leaving them dead. "The figure talking chuckled as he saw Hibari look at him with eyes full of anger and sorrow. "The men left with Hibari Mikado and Yuuko, were blown to smithereens when Mikado himself exploded a grenade." The figure jumped from his spot and landed right in front of him.<p>

"Saa...how does it feel, _Senpai_? How does it feel to watch such painful events of the past? The past that you have tried to forget for so long?" Tsuna chuckled.

Hibari growled tried to reach for his tonfas, but then he remembered, he left his tonfas back in the outside world. So instead, he charged at Tsuna, full speed, and tried to punch him in the face. Tried-since his fist just went past through him.

Suddenly, Tsuna appeared behind him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Remember, little skylark, that in this world, fantasy is reality, and reality is fantasy. So in short, what you see may be reality, but it is fake. Or, what you see is fake, but reality." He then showed another scene to Hibari, which nearly broke him into pieces.

_"Kyoya-nii-chan!"_

* * *

><p>Hibari then found himself in a park-Namimori Park, to be exact. He found himself standing under one of the largest Sakura Trees, which were just a few steps away from the largest Sakura Tree in Japan. He looked at the largest tree, and saw two boys standing under it. Since he was practically a spirit, he went closer.<p>

The other boy was him, who was 7 and was still suffering over that incident. The other boy, however, is very familiar. He was about 4 years old, crying and had a lot of scratches on his face. He had brown spiky hair, and big warm brown eyes.

"Oi. Crying is for herbivores." His younger self said as he wiped away his tears.

"But…but…they insulted Kyoya-nii-chan!" he sniffled. "I can't let that happen!" he hiccupped. "I tried to fight back by punching him in the face, but it seemed to make him madder!" he was practically wailing right now. "So they…they …beat me up…"he reduced his wailing into smaller sniffles now.

Kyoya smiled softly and patted him on the back and said, "Arigatou."

Tsuna smiled and was about to say something, when suddenly, they heard shouting.

"Shit! Someone stop that truck!"

"The truck lost its brakes!"

"It's heading for the park!"

What happened next was a blur for Kyoya.

The boy saw the truck and was about to hit Kyoya. He pushed him away, and instead, he was the one that got hit. When he woke up, he saw Kyoya crying silently beside him.

"Kyoya…nii-chan? " he asked softly.

"You…idiot." He whispered. "Why…you could've died!" he shouted.

He smiled and said, "But I didn't. Kyoya-nii-chan is way more important than me!" he grinned.

Kyoya growled and said, "But now…your right eye is blind…and your whole right side is paralyzed"he gritted out.

The boy smiled sadly and said, "If it's for you, nii-chan, I'll do anything!"

Suddenly, the heart rate began to slow down.

"Aishiteru…nii-chan…"

Kyoya clicked his tongue and growled, "Aishiteru, Tsunayoshi. Arigatou."

He then left the room, and closed the door. He slumped down and began to cry silently again. He was, once again, mad at himself. Mad for not noticing the truck. Mad for calling his brother an herbivore when he became an omnivore in the end. Mad...

_**At himself for calling himself his brother.**_

And the scene warped again.

* * *

><p>"Hibari Kyoya then got over his parents' death, and suffered over his little brother's. When he went back to Tsunayoshi's house, they said he never died. He was brought back to life when the doctors performed CPR on him. He didn't believe it, but he was still relieved that his precious brother was still alive." Tsuna whispered.<p>

"No wonder you looked so familiar, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said.

Tsuna chuckled and said, "I never forgot about you, nii-chan. Not even once." He then wrapped his little arms around Hibari's legs. "But it was painful to see you, so I tried forgetting you. But it never worked."

Hibari stared at the boy hugging his legs and said, "Is what you're doing now an illusion?"

"It's reality." Tsuna said. "All of this reality. After all, reality itself is fantasy." He chuckled.

Hibari bent down and hugged the boy. "Tsunayoshi…" he shook. He then buried his face in the crook of his neck and began to cry silently.

Tsuna summoned his flaming joker of spades cards and made them form a wall around the hugging friends.

A smirk was seen in the darkness and soon enough, they were back in reality.

* * *

><p>They were then back in their own world, and own bodies. They looked at each other once more before going their separate ways.<p>

Tsuna, who was walking by himself, went to the nearest bathroom and took of his glasses. He then pulled up his bangs, and looked at the mirror. There, his reflection had the same face and expression as he has, but its right eye was orange. When Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, his reflection did the same. Then a mixture of a shrill childish voice and a teenage voice was heard in the bathroom-all from one person.

"Kehe. I win, _Kyoya-nii-chan."_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE HONEST, I DIDN'T MEAN THE LAST PART TO EVEN BE THERE. IT JUST SUDDENLY CAME UP TO ME WHEN I THOUGHT, "ISN'T TSUNA SUPPOSED TO BE..." THOSE DOTS ARE SPOILERS SO I DIDN'T SAY IT. EITHER WAY, WHAT TSUNA MEANT, IS UP TO YOU PEOPLE.<strong>

**PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE! IF NO ONE VOTES TODAY, I WILL CLOSE IT AND PUT ANOTHER FOR THE SIDE PAIRINGS...PROBABLY. SINCE I AM TOOOOOO LAZY TO EVEN CARE.**

**BUT I LOVE U ALL!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**p.s. R27 is winning.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: OPERATION RECRUIT<strong>

"...Why am I here, sensei? I didn't do anything." Tsuna asked.

Reborn chuckled darkly and Takeshi laughed.

"We want you to join the DC, Tsuna!" he said.

Hibari sighed and thought, _'Please join, Tsunayoshi, to shut those mouths.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry! I noticed that I had some errors in Chapter 3 with italicising some thoughts! Grrr! Why am I even bothered! I'm SUCH A FUCKING PERFECTIONIST! –bangs head on laptop-**

**First, I will tell you the results of the poll.**

**R27: 30 » 17%**

**1827:21 » 11%**

**G27:19 » 10%**

**A2718:10 » 5%**

**A27:9 » 5%**

**182769:9 » 5%**

**10027: 9 » 5%**

**Fon27: 8 » 4%**

**1827Fon:8 » 4%**

**8027:7 » 3%**

**X27:7 » 3%**

**0027:6 » 3%**

**802759:4 » 2%**

**6927:4 » 2%**

**Fran27: 4 » 2%**

**Irie27:3 » 1%**

**Dae27:3 » 1%**

**A27Dae:3 » 1%**

**Dae27A :3 » 1%**

**B27:3 » 1%**

**5927:2 » 1%**

**Spanner27:2 » 1%**

**D27:2 » 1%**

**Please, be reminded that THIS IS A FANFIC. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. AS THE TAGLINE STATES, "LET YOUR IMAGINATION FLOW." **

**That was a reminder for the upcoming chapters, and the impending OOC-ness of the other characters. **

**First off, I wanna try responding to some reviews that well, kinda caught me off-guard.**

**Taira-keimei: Okay, that part, Hibari didn't seem that affected right? But remember, Hibari is good in hiding his feelings. He would never show them—hey, remember that he's also known for being anti-social. So yeah, you get the point.**

**EK12: Haha. Thanks!**

**HibariTsunayoshi-kun: Actually, your review kept me awake for quite some time. Tsubaris—cute! Also, love your name!**

**_Ninja-master-of-the-moon:_ Wao. Well, actually, this chapter took quite some time, and it's my best so far!**

**A lot are asking, "Is Tsuna possessed?" that, you must figure for yourselves. :) Bwahaha! **

**Also, Hibari is Tsuna's "OLDER BROTHER FIGURE" not blood brother. **

**Also, another character is appearing soon! **

**So, yeah, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Operation Recruit<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days were as normal as possible. Tsuna was still treated like a nothing, and still being pushed around. Hibari continued biting people to death—only a bit more since he's still frustrated at his loss from the fight. Although he was kind of happy in finding his long lost brother, he was still sore.<p>

What both of them failed to notice was, someone was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

><p>One day, while the class of 1-A was having their Math class with Nezu-sensei, the door was slid (sliding doors) open abruptly by a man wearing a black fedora with a black business suit with and orange undershirt and yellow necktie and a white teacher's coat. On his necktie was a name pin—"Reborn."<p>

Nezu-sensei put down the chalk he was supposed to throw at one of his students that were sleeping and said sweetly. "Reborn-sensei, what brings you to my class today?"

Reborn smirked and said, "Nezu-sensei, can I borrow one of your students? I have some matters that need to be discussed with him."

Nezu-sensei, whose curiosity has been spiked, said, "Oya? And who might be that be?"

Reborn smirked and tipped down his fedora, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All students and Nezu-sensei immediately turned to look at the brunette seated by the window and staring at the gardens. Nezu-sensei coughed and asked a little bit sceptically, "Why? Has dame-Tsuna done something wrong to your Committee?"

Reborn replied quite smugly, "No. In fact, he's done a favour for us."

Nezu-sensei, who was supposed to say no, was held back by Reborn's piercing stare that sent shivers down his spine. The students, however, were thinking differently.

"Oh my god, isn't that Reborn-sensei, the science teacher of the third years and the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Yeah! And, gosh, he's hot!"

"Whoa man, isn't Reborn-sensei the one who's said to be part of the mafia?"

"Yeah man, he totally looks like a hitman!"

Tsuna, who was still oblivious, turned around and looked around the room. Everyone was gossiping around and Nezu-sensei was standing still as a rock but was trying to stutter out a simple sentence to the man in front of him. Those sideburns, that fedora…

"Reborn-sensei…"

Reborn smirked and tipped his fedora upwards a bit. He looked at Tsuna smugly and looked at his place; far back, last person, window side. He walked towards him slowly, his shoes clacking with each step. With each step, the students' began to quiet down, and became completely silent when Reborn was in front of Tsuna's desk.

"What do you want, Reborn-sensei?" Tsuna asked emotionlessly. _'He's pissing me off. Making the class noisy and disturbing my peace.' _

Reborn smirked and grabbed Tsuna. He lifted up the shocked brunette and threw him on his shoulder like a sack of rice. He promptly ignored the boy's protests and hands that were curled up into fists and banging on his back. He turned and looked around the classroom. Everyone's gone quiet at what just happened—perfect. He doesn't need a class gossiping about this. He walked to Nezu-sensei and did a mock salute. "Ja." He went out the door and left it open, leaving a stunned class.

* * *

><p>"Reborn you fucking bastard! Put me the fuck down!" Tsuna demanded.<p>

Reborn replied back smugly, "Well, well. The tuna finally learns how to fight back."

Tsuna, who is very pissed off at the moment, whispered into the hitman's ear, "You fucking bastard, put me the damn hell down or you'll regret it."

Reborn ignored this and continued walking. But suddenly, a knife pressed into his back, making him stagger a bit and let Tsuna fall down. He then smirked triumphantly and said, "Told you so." And promptly ran away—only to be caught by Takeshi by the collar.

"Ahaha! There you are Tsuna! Saa, let's go!" Takeshi laughed and gripped him tightly. He then lifted him up, and carried him bridal style. He was about to leave when Reborn said, "Yamamoto, remove this," and turned so that his back was facing him.

Takeshi blinked owlishly and said, "There's nothing there, sensei," and walked away.

* * *

><p>Takeshi opened the door with a bang, which pissed Hibari off. No one likes getting disturbed when the peace is perfect and they're doing paperwork which is done partly by the signer and the person who disturbed said peace. So, being himself, he stood up quietly, got his tonfas, and charged at Takeshi.<p>

"For disturbing the peace of the Disciplinary Room, I'll bite you to death!"

Takeshi laughed nervously as he dodged Hibari's attacks. He was still carrying Tsuna, and he can't afford getting him hurt. So when Hibari's tonfa slightly grazed Tsuna's face, his eyes turned cold and said, "Chairman, can't you see we have a guest?"

Hibari blinked. Oh yeah. He completely didn't notice his brother's form. He frowned. Why was it that it was the baseball idiot, the happy go lucky idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi, that got to carry _his _brother? Actually, why is it that idiots get the best things than the better ones? That was very unfair.

"Put him down." Hibari turned away and kept his tonfas. He glanced back at Takeshi who was slowly laying Tsuna on the couch. He sat up and stretched his arms. He looked around and sighed.

"Damn you, Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna whispered.

Takeshi just laughed.

Tsuna held back a growl and ruffled his hair. This was going to be a long day. Being stuck in a room with an idiot and an easily irritated skylark. What's worse is that the boss of said people is a fedora wearing bastard.

This day was not going to end well.

Reborn slammed the door open and growled. He looked around the room. Hibari was doing paperwork, Takeshi was on the couch eating sushi, and Tsuna was eating sushi as well. Reborn growled again and went behind Tsuna. He grabbed his collar and brought him up in the air.

"Now then, dame-Tsuna, mind telling me what was up with those knives a while ago?" Reborn growled out menacingly.

Tsuna blinked at being brought up in the air, by Reborn no less. So he replied, with a California Maki in his mouth, "It's exactly what you think it is."

Reborn threw him up in the air and caught him, but this time, he was facing him and he was holding him up in the air by his collar. He smirked and leaned closer to his face and said, "It's impossible for you to do such acts. You are dame-Tsuna for a reason after all."

Tsuna growled and was about to retort back, when suddenly, Hibari said, "Let go of him or I'll bite you to death, sensei."

Reborn clicked his tongue and put Tsuna down. Tsuna smirked triumphantly and whispered, "Heh. Serves you right."

Just as Reborn was about to glare, he was stopped by Takeshi's own glare that said, "Shut up."

Reborn sighed and sat on the other couch. Everyone went silent as Reborn ate some sushi. After swallowing them all, he got a napkin and wiped his mouth. He looked at Hibari, then to Takeshi, then to Tsuna. Tsuna, getting pissed at the silence of it all, finally spoke up.

"...Why am I here, sensei? I didn't do anything." Tsuna asked.

Reborn chuckled darkly and Takeshi laughed.

"We want you to join the DC, Tsuna!" he said.

Hibari sighed and thought, _'Please join, Tsunayoshi, to shut those mouths.'_

Tsuna, however, was thinking differently. Why would they want him in the DC when he just rendered three of their members injured? Shouldn't he be persecuted or something? "Why?" he asked.

This time, it was Hibari who spoke up. "You have previous cases involving some DC member bullying and injuring you. Most of our members are strong and tough, so it is a miracle that you are still here standing. Also, as I have heard from Yamamoto Takeshi, you have given your opinion of the DC as a group of men who just do whatever they like with their power and skill."

Takeshi grinned and said, "You see, Tsuna, the aim of the DC is to help Namimori-Chuu and Namimori, itself to become a better place." He then pointed to his jacket and the armband on it. "That's our reason for recruiting you. We've seen you fight, both physically and verbally. From Hibari's experience, and from sensei's experience, it seems you are also good in fighting mentally."

Reborn said, "I saw your fight with Hibari, but not all. It seems that your choice of weaponry is a deck of cards. You make your opponent choose a card and each card has its own abilities. Then, you transport them somewhere else and that's where the real fight begins." He then frowned for a moment and continued speaking. "Sadly, I didn't see your fight. Although I have a feeling someone did."

Tsuna's ears perked up at this. Someone other than the opponent has seen his style? That's dangerous. It could be used against him. So he immediately said, "So if I agree, will I meet the one who saw me fight?"

Reborn smirked. It seems it was quite easy to win him over. "Most probably. My hypothesis is that he is the one who has also been disrupting the peace of Namimori." He said.

Tsuna pondered about it for a while. What could he get from joining? Revenge? Power? More fights? After a while, he said, "What are the terms of agreement on your part?"

Takeshi smiled stupidly and said, "First off, we'll make sure no one ever harms you again. Second, you shall be Chairman's right hand man. Third, we shall make you a different symbol of recognition as a member. Instead of an obvious armband, we'll use something else." He smiled jokingly. "Ahaha. After all, it won't be fun if they won't pick on you anymore. You should surprise them by hiding the fact that you're part of the DC!" he laughed.

"The terms of agreement on your part, herbivore, is that you shall abide by all rules and regulations. You shall wear what we shall give you no complaints. You shall listen to everything I say." He paused. "It depends on you if you want to listen to sensei, because I don't. Also, your personal stress reliever is Yamamoto Takeshi."

Takeshi sweat dropped at this and said, "Oi, oi. Why me?"

Reborn and Hibari looked at him and said, "Because you're annoying."

He just laughed.

Tsuna then decided to speak up. "As long as I can fight the one who saw me, I'm in."

All three inwardly smirked. Well, even outwardly, they did. It was easy to recruit this guy.

Reborn held out a hand and said, "Welcome to the DC, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shook it and removed his glasses. He smirked and said, "Thank you, fucking sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha. Yeah, I made Tsuna bad-ass. :)<strong>

**hope for more review! **

**mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: CH<strong>**APTER 8: RED AND BLUE**

****"Just what is this?" Tsuna asked skeptically.

Reborn took a closer look at it and said, "It seems like a code."

Tsuna sighed. "But why the fuck does it look like a bunch of dots?"

Takeshi said, "It probably means connect the dots!"

Reborn looked at Takeshi and smirked. "You're getting smarter."

Tsuna sighed, "Now, can someone connect the dots?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wahhh~~ I'm so sorry, but I really need to rant right now.**

**MY ART TEAHCER IS A FUCKING BITCH.**

**I'll tell you all why. She gets mad at us just because we made a minor mistake. Like me. She got mad at me that I should place the drawing in the middle.**

**FIRST OF ALL, YOU NEVER TOLD US.**

**SECOND, YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT.**

**THIRD, WHY ARE YOU GETTING MAD AT JUST ME WHEN THE STAR STUDENT OF OUR CLASS DID THE SAME?**

**That's favouritism damn it!**

**My PE teacher's like that too. She gets mad at me, but not at the star students. They both look at me like "you suck, so why bother with you?"**

**WELL I'M SORRY. I'M NOT AS GOOD AS THOSE FUCKING STARS. IF I SUCK SOOOO MUCH, THEN WHY BOTEHR WITH ME? WHY GET MAD AT ME?**

**….I'm sorry. I just really needed to let off steam. And now, I'm repeating my project from the beginning.**

**…Go to hell, Ms. Bel****and Mrs. Pal***.**

**Check my profile! Results of the semi-finals will only be there for TODAY. Then, finals.**

**Sorry about that.**

**_Okay, now, I know that this is kinda steering away from the original plot and genre, but I promise, It will come back. WITH A FUCKING VENGEANCE_! Anyway, here's chapter 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Red and Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, when Tsuna came to school, he noticed that the people of the DC were scattered all around the school. Or more specifically, the places of the school where he goes in the morning. They were all taking secret glances at him whenever he passed by them. This somewhat freaked Tsuna out.<p>

When he entered his classroom, he noticed that Takeshi was…seated on the chair right beside him. He went to him and asked, "Why are you in my classroom?"

Takeshi smiled and said, "I've always been you classmate, Tsuna. It's just that you never noticed." He paused. "Well actually, I also didn't pay that much attention to you so we're fair."

Tsuna sighed and sat down on his chair. He noticed that Takeshi was giving him side-glances. It kept going on and on the whole day. When he turned to look at him, he would turn away and blush a little. When recess came, people started to leave the classroom or scatter and go to their friends at the back. He stood up and stood in front of Takeshi's desk. He then said, "What's your problem?" and began to glare at him from behind his glasses.

Takeshi smiled, "What do you mean?"

Tsuna frowned, "You and then other DC members keep on glancing at me!"

Takeshi's smile faded a bit. "Well…we told the other DC members this morning that you were part of us now. Most—if not all—disagreed. Even though, Hibari told them to patrol the places you usually pass by. Probably he wants to protect you."

Tsuna's frown disappeared. He then sighed and got his chair. Takeshi looked puzzled at this, but then began to smile when Tsuna sat in front of him. Tsuna got his melon bread and began to eat it. Takeshi grinned and yanked Tsuna's hand away from him. Tsuna looked puzzled at this, and then blushed when Takeshi began to take a bite of his bread.

"Wha-wha-what the hell are you doing!" Tsuna stuttered, very pink-faced.

Takeshi laughed good-naturedly and replied, "Hahaha. Eating, what else?"

Tsuna just blushed some more and pulled his hand back. He began to eat again, but he was still blushing. Takeshi decided to tease him a bit and said with a smirk, "What were you thinking? Hm~_Tsunayoshi_?"

Tsuna spluttered out some of his bread and began to blush even more and began to cough. He stopped coughing and his face wasn't that pink anymore. He turned to look at the laughing Takeshi and said, "Fuck you, idiot."

Takeshi smiled and said, "No thanks. I'd rather-"

He was cut off by hearing the door open and seeing Hibari standing there, looking very pissed.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Yamamoto Takeshi." He growled.

Takeshi pouted and said, "Fine. So, Chairman, "he stood up and went to him. "What business do you have here?" he said coldly.

Takeshi knew that Hibari knew that he was pissed off right now. Why? Because he ruined his perfect moment with his friend. That was just rude. And he was about to say something he's really wanted to say now...

Hibari, pretending not to notice the killer aura, said, "I received something from a girl wearing the Kokuyo-Chuu uniform, and a black eye patch. She said that she wanted Sawada Tsunayoshi to read it." He went past Takeshi and went straight to Tsuna, who was wiping his mouth.

Tsuna kept his hanky and threw away his trash. He then looked up to Hibari and said, "Why are you here, senpai?"

Hibari looked at him for a while and said, "A girl gave something to me, for you." He then pulled him by the back of his collar and carried him bridal-style.

Tsuna then began to blush again, and shouted, "HIIEE! CHAIRMAN, PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"

The girls turned their attention to them and began to squeal.

Takeshi then began to step up and said, "Oya, Chairman. Please put him down." He paused. "On second thought, can I carry him?"

The girls squealed, Tsuna blushed, Hibari got pissed off.

"Shut up, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari kicked him to the wall, and went to the DC's office. Takeshi soon got back up, and ran after them, leaving a wake of yaoi fan-girls fantasizing about 802718.

* * *

><p>Hibari kicked the door to the DC's office, and went inside. He gently let Tsuna down, gave the letter and said, "Do you know any pineapple-haired girl? One with purple hair and a purple eye."<p>

Tsuna looked puzzled at this and shook his head. "I don't know any girl with such a stupid hairstyle, or a purple eye." He shrugged.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, but let it go. He knew that arguing with the brunette can lead to a fight (again), and he knows that he would lose.

At that moment, Takeshi appeared right in front of his table grinned. "Ne, ne! Chairman, is the girl you saw wearing the Kokuyo-Chuu girl's uniform, but the blouse was too short?" he asked.

Hibari grunted. "Aa."

Tsuna then finally decided to speak up. "Why? Is that the girl who gave me this letter?" he raised the letter up in the air. He put it back down and ran his fingers around the front of the letter. Takeshi and Hibari watched him closely; just what was he doing?

Tsuna blinked twice and turned to face them. "My name was engraved in the envelope. The giver's name as well."

Takeshi was about to ask who was it, but suddenly, the door opened and Reborn stepped in. "Could the name be…Chrome?"

Tsuna nodded his head. "It actually says here my name, and under it says, 'Chrome Nagi.'" He sighed. "Why have two names?"

"It's to cover herself." Hibari said. "There is quite a number of both girls and boys with the name 'Nagi,' but few are named 'Chrome.'"

"Tsuna, why don't you open it?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna nodded and carefully opened the envelope. He got the letter and unfolded it. He narrowed his eyes, and looked puzzled. The other three looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna showed them the paper. It had dots on it, a lot of them. It was arranged neatly, columnar and by row. However, the dots were multi-coloured. On one column, there were different colours, as well on different rows. Also, the dots were either coloured red or blue.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke?" Tsuna growled. "Does this…'Chrome Nagi' think I'm a dumbass?"

Takeshi grabbed the letter from his hands and looked at it carefully. Tsuna turned to look at him and said, "Just what is this?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn took a closer look at it and said, "It seems like a code."

Tsuna sighed. "But why the fuck does it look like a bunch of dots?"

Takeshi said, "It probably means connect the dots!"

Reborn looked at Takeshi and smirked. "You're getting smarter."

Tsuna sighed, "Now, can someone connect the dots?"

All turned to Takeshi. He looked puzzled and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, since you're the idiot of the DC, you should know best what to do with dots." Reborn said.

"Actually, I believe you have the potential to be a hitman. You knew exactly what to do with this letter in a flash." Tsuna said.

Hibari just nodded and said, "Actually, idiots can be smart when needed, and you do have potential. Go connect them, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Takeshi laughed and got a pencil. He then began to connect the dots. The other three watched him as he did so. After a few minutes, he grinned like a child and showed the paper. "KO-KU-YO." He said.

Tsuna blinked. Where has he heard that word before? "Ah! Kokuyo-Chuu!"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Then that means…"

Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, idiot, go to Kokuyo with Hibari."

Tsuna asked, "Why?"

Reborn chuckled and pulled his fedora down. "He will see…someone he hates from the bottom of his pitch black, cold heart."

Hibari stood up and put on his jacket and got his tonfas. "Rokudo Mukuro…"

* * *

><p><strong>bwahahahahahaha! I forgot to post the results of the semi-finals! Now, here are the finalists, in NO PARTICULAR ORDER. Meaning, any of these can be first and last.<strong>

**G27**

** R27 **

** 1827**

** 182769**

** A27**

**1827Fon**

** B27**

** 802759**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: Piume Colorate<strong>

"You dare bare your fangs to me, skylark?" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari growled. "And you dare show me your hair, pineapple?"

Mukuro growled. How dare this pathetic skylark use his hair as a verbal attack? How low. He used his name when attacking him! Not fair...

At that exact moment, a playing card, precisely the Queen of Hearts, flew between them. They both looked at where the card came from, and instead, saw a boy wearing the Namimori Uniform and oversized glasses. Hibari immediately recognized the boy and said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Mukuro's eyes widened. This boy is...

"Piume Colorate..."

Tsuna's eyes widened and looked at Mukuro.

"Bambino Diavolo..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Woot! Woot! More than 100 reviews, for just 8 chapters! Omigawd, I love all of you!**

**So, no rants today and also, thank you to those who sympathized with me last chapter, about favouritism. I was so sad, and you guys raised me up (you raise me up~). Thanks!**

**So, Chappie Niney!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Piume Colorate<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Hibari waited for Tsuna in front of Nami-Chuu. He wore his normal white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and his black jacket (?) with his DC armband pinned on the sleeve. The only thing that was different was that he had his fluffy yellow pet bird, Hibird.<p>

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" Hibird chirped.

Hibari looked at the left. True, it was Tsuna that was running towards him wearing his uniform. He stopped running and paused to regain his breath. "Yo, senpai!" He smiled.

Hibari turned away, "Hn." He grunted and looked back at him. "Tsunayoshi, let's go." He walked away, going to Kokuyo-Chuu.

Tsuna gasped and ran after him. "Senpai! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Kokuyo-Chuu was a school for the rich and famous, and it was coincidentally near Nami-Chuu, it being only three streets apart. Kokuyo-Chuu was also a school for those who were pretty smart or athletic. This is the school where scholars, heirs, heiresses, national players and everyone else famous studied.<p>

But it had a secret—it was a school that was tied to the mafia.

Half of the student populace were famous, yes. But the other half, however, were heirs or soon-to-be wives of heirs of the mafia. Teachers were also part of the mafia, and trained the students, may they be related to mafia or not, to be useful in the underground world. So even if they came to school as a famous basketball player, they could end up being the external advisor of a mafia Famiglia.

So in short, Kokuyo-Chuu was a school for the mafia in disguise.

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, the duo arrived at Kokuyo-Chuu. They stood in front of the large, metal gate of the prestigious school. Tsuna hesitated whether he should ask Hibari what to do, and climbing up the gate or jumping over it. In the end, he just asked.<p>

"Senpai, how long are we gonna stand here?" he asked.

Hibari looked at him. "We won't stand much longer," he said.

Tsuna looked puzzled. What did Hibari mean by that?"

At that moment, the gates opened, and a man with dark blue hair and was wearing the Kokuyo uniform, a beanie, and tinted glasses. He welcomed them inside. "Greetings, Hibari, brunette. I am Kakimoto Chikusa."

Hibari nodded and went inside with Tsuna just behind him. Tsuna looked around behind his glasses. Kokuyo was really a place fit for the rich and famous. There was a giant water fountain in the middle of the glass door, which is the entrance to the school building. Beside that was the building of the faculty, and the building of the extra-curricular facilities like the pool, dance room, etc. Students were wearing their uniforms in a way that it seems cool and they wear expensive accessories like watches, necklaces, etc.

'_Somehow, I feel that this is a school for stuck-up bitches.' _Tsuna thought dryly.

"My sentiments exactly." Hibari said out of the blue.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him.

Hibari just turned away from him and ignored him.

* * *

><p>They then arrived to their destination—an underground classroom of Kokuyo-Chuu.<p>

Yes, even underground they had classrooms. These were the classrooms that were used when the teachers were teaching mafia-stuff. Some of these mafia stuff include stabbing, shooting, slicing and…seducing.

Which, of course, freaked Tsuna out.

'_Now I think this school is for hidden prostitutes…' _He thought.

"Maybe. Since there are quite a lot of bitches here." Hibari commented dryly.

Tsuna looked at him. Hibari turned away once more and ignored him. Tsuna is now getting the feeling that Hibari is a mind-reader.

At that moment, Chikusa went behind him and covered his mouth. Hibari looked back at Tsuna and went forward to pull him away. Instead, he staggered back and Chikusa and Tsuna disappeared.

Hibari growled and felt another's presence other than his. He turned around and saw a man with navy blue hair in a pineapple style and was wearing the Kokuyo uniform. He had one blue eye, and one red eye with the kanji '6' on it.

Hibari got his tonfas and growled. "Rokudo Mukuro…"

The man, Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu. Hibari Kyoya…"

* * *

><p>Chikusa and Tsuna were currently in the school's garden, and were under a tree. He put Tsuna down and sat down<p>

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?" Tsuna asked.

'_Ah. So he shows himself.' _Chikusa thought.

"Do you not remember me, Piume?" he asked softly.

Tsuna's eyes widened when Chikusa moved some of his hair away from his face to show the barcode on his cheek. Tsuna brought his hand to his cheek and said, "Y-you are…" He removed Chikusa's glasses and gasped and Tsuna began to shake.

"Kakipi!"

* * *

><p>"Kufufu. Who would've thought that the skylark would come here?" Mukuro teased.<p>

"Weren't you the one who sent one of my…members to come here?" Hibari replied.

Mukuro smirked. "Actually, I did. I heard that the Piume Colorate was working for the fearsome Hibari Kyoya, and I've wanted to see him all this time!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Just who is…Piume Colorate?"

Mukuro's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know who he is?" He looked back at Hibari, who turned away. "Kufufufufufu! As expected, Piume will hide himself even from his friends."

Hibari replied, "I have no friends, Rokudo." He bared his tonfas and dashed towards him, who blocked him with a trident. He growled and they stepped back.

"You dare bare your fangs to me, skylark?" Mukuro smirked.

Hibari growled. "And you dare show me your hair, pineapple?"

Mukuro growled. How dare this pathetic skylark use his hair as a verbal attack? How low. He used his name when attacking him! Not fair...

At that exact moment, a playing card, precisely the Queen of Hearts, flew between them. They both looked at where the card came from, and instead, saw a boy wearing the Namimori Uniform and oversized glasses. Hibari immediately recognized the boy and said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Mukuro's eyes widened. This boy is...

"Piume Colorate..."

Tsuna's eyes widened and looked at Mukuro.

"Bambino Diavolo..."

Hibari looked at them both. "You know him, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded grimly. "Yes. We were…partners before. Along with Kakimoto Chikusa, Matsumoto Maria, or M.M., Joshima Ken, Francis, and Nagi."

Mukuro chuckled. "I cannot believe that the once famous and blood-thirsty Piume had become a high school student. And to actually remember all of his former partners' names."

Tsuna turned away, and saw people behind him. "Kakipi, Maria—no, M.M., Ken, Francis—I mean Fran, and Nagi."

Said people came out of the shadows and looked at him. The redhead, M.M., smiled. "Piume…" She went to him and bent down. "I…We've missed you…" She hugged him.

Tsuna hugged back. "Aa."

They parted and looked at their audience. Tsuna blinked and blinked. He then realized who sent him that letter. It was the girl with a pineapple hairstyle and purple hair. She had an eyepatch with a skull embroidered on it. She had one lone purple eye, and her blouse was too short.

"Nagi, did you change your name?" he asked.

Nagi nodded. "Yes, so you have received my letter have you not?"

"Yes…Chrome." He said. "I actually thought you've mistaken me as a fool for sending me such a stupid letter…but then again, you and Bambino Diavolo have always loved mind games."

Nagi, no, Chrome smiled meekly. "Yes, Piume." She pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to him. It was a pure white feather, but it's tip was red.

Tsuna received it with a smile on his face, and kept in his pocket. Chrome smiled.

Hibari coughed, and Mukuro stabbed his trident on the ground. He faced them and said, "Well Piume Colorate, I sent Chrome to give you that letter to challenge you once again."

Tsuna blinked. "Why? Even though it has been quite some time since we've fought."

Mukuro frowned and pointed his trident at Tsuna's neck. "Because you have betrayed us all."

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW: CHAPTER 10: BAMBINO DIAVOLO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Piume Colorate: **Stained Feather

**Bambino Diavolo:** Hell's Child


	10. Chapter 10

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND VISIT MY WORDPRESS LINK! I POST MORE OFTEN THERE! THANKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Bambino Diavolo<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared impassively at the sharp weapon aimed at his neck, fully intent on piercing it. Mukuro, seeing this, growled. Here he was, being completely serious on him, fully intent on killing him, and he just stares at his weapon. Mukuro then spoke, "Do you still remember?"<p>

Tsuna looked back at him. He remained silent for a moment, and replied. "Of course, Bambino. How can I not?"

Mukuro 'tched' and retrieved his trident, and instead pointed it at Tsuna's heart. "It's quite good you remember it. After all, your brain cancels out anything that hurts you, does it not?"

Tsuna got pissed at this. "Yes, that may be true, Bambino, but then again, who was the one who certainly lives up to the saying, 'If you don't accept reality, make it into fantasy'?"

Mukuro jabbed Tsuna's chest, making a hole on his shirt. "Shut up, Piume! It was because of you that we all ended up here!"

This time, Hibari decided to intervene. "What makes you say that, pineapple herbivore?"

Mukuro was about to retort at the name, but was too angered to do so. "That…_innocent boy _was once part of our gang, until he left us to, as he says, 'be a normal human.'" He scoffed. "Normal? Ha! That's an impossible dream, Piume Colorate! Don't bother dreaming!"

Tsuna scoffed back. "Dreaming? May I know who is truly dreaming between us? The one who tried to live normally, or the one who is currently trying to fight against said dreamer?"

Mukuro growled. "You and I both know that we are equal in practically everything. So now, why don't we settle who's really dreaming?" He pointed his trident at his heart once again. "Kufu."

Tsuna grabbed his glass case and got his cards. He kept his case and began shuffling the cards. "Well now, don't mind if I do."

Mukuro stabbed his trident on the ground, making a crack. Suddenly, everyone in the room was blinded by a bright white light and some fainted.

* * *

><p>Fran was the first to wake up. "A~re~? Where are we?" he said, not seeing anything but darkness.<p>

M. M. woke up next, along with Chrome. "Hey bitch, where are we?" M. M. demanded.

"Chrome doesn't know, M.M." Chikusa said softly, still having a headache.

Ken shouted, "BYON! WHERE THE FUCK DID MUKURO-SAMA AND PIUME TAKE US?"

Hibari, who actually woke up due to his shouting, simply stayed put. He knows this place. This was the place he and Tsuna fought before. The time when he saw his past…which he seriously wants to keep as 'past.'

A bright light came out of nowhere, blinding all of them, except Hibari. His eyes were squinted, however, he saw Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi!" he shouted at the light.

The light dimmed, and suddenly, the whole place was full of lights. There, in front of them, were two, four-year old children. Both were wearing white togas and were barefoot, except one had red and blue eyes with blue hair, the other had orange and brown eyes and brown hair. Also, they both had medical eye patches hanging from their right ears.

"He's exactly the same as I remembered…" Hibari mumbled to himself.

The blunette, Mukuro, smirked and materialized his trident. "Saa…this outfit brings back memories…" he smirked at the brunette, Tsuna. "Doesn't it?"

Tsuna scoffed with disgust and materialized his cards. "For you. After all, you are Hell's little boy. You obviously enjoy hell." He smirked. "While I am a stained feather, a fallen, if you may."

Mukuro growled and grabbed his trident. He swung it around in the air, and pointed it at him. "Kufufu. It seems that you truly are the dreamer, seeing as you have just pissed me off."

Tsuna smirked devilishly and threw his cards in the air. They swirled in circles in the air, and they came crashing down on his back, making him fall. Mukuro and the others were puzzled at this. The cards seem to disappear into his back, and he stood up. Suddenly, a bright orange flame erupted from his hands, but instead, it took the shape of a diamond. "Saa…It seems that I've gotten serious without me knowing it…" he paused at stared at Mukuro straight in the eye. "Let's start."

The first one to charge was Mukuro. He swung his trident at the brunette, only for him to dodge it. When he caught it in his hands, that part of the trident was engulfed in an orange flame, but then it began spreading throughout his trident, like a diamond, brightly.

Mukuro 'tched' as Tsuna's flames began to affect him. He jumped back and summoned another trident. He stabbed Tsuna's neck with it, making it bleed dangerously. Mukuro smirked. It seems that he was the one winning…until he saw Tsuna melt and another appear behind him. This time, however, there were no flames from his hands. Instead, the flames were surrounding his feet.

"That was dirty…" Tsuna said, "So I'll be fair," and kicked Mukuro's back, He shouted in agony, and fell down. He then disappeared into ashes, and appeared from the ceiling. "Kufufu. It sure has been a while, has it not?" He smirked as he landed and he saw the flames die out. He thought that it was over, but knowing Tsuna, it never will be.

This time, Tsuna didn't have flames, but a kusarigama (chain and sickle) and Mukuro now had a doppelganger. Tsuna jumped and one of the kama (sickle or the one with the blade) clashed with the two tridents. Tsuna, seeing an opening, used his other hand and held the other kama and slashed the first Mukuro's arm. The first Mukuro growled and fell, seeing blood come from the slash. The second Mukuro saw this and growled as well. He got the other trident and used both to attack Tsuna. He, again, used one kama to block, and the other was behind his back. Tsuna grimaced as the second Mukuro began pushing him down. He then threw the other kama above the second Mukuro's neck, and brought it down so that it was beside the other kama, and the kusari (chain) was around the second Mukuro's neck. Tsuna pulled both kama(s) lower, so that he could choke him, which he did. The second Mukuro dropped his tridents, and tried prying off the kusari. Tsuna then summoned flames to his feet, but this time, they were the shape of diamonds. He kicked the second Mukuro in the gut, and the diamond-shaped fire pierced it. He took the kusari off, and took it back after seeing the second Mukuro fall down.

Suddenly, the two Mukuro's morphed into one, and the real Mukuro was back. His neck was red, his stomach was partially bleeding, his arm had a bleeding scar, and he was pale. Tsuna walked to him and crouched down. "You've gotten weaker, Bambino. You no longer live up to your name as Hell's child." He gently caressed the seething boy's face. "Or is it because…" he leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You can't kill me?"

That made Mukuro sit up, clutching his stomach and said, "I don't know." He took deep breaths. "I don't know. I know I'm a monster." He paused. "But probably not as much as you. After all…" He looked at Tsuna. He smiled a small smile, but in his eyes, you could see a lot of emotions. Anger, betrayal, disappointment and a tinge of happiness.

"You are my beloved teacher in the art of illusions, and my first friend."

Tsuna growled at this. "Yeah, but that's not a reason to go easy on me!" he shouted and kicked Mukuro in the head. Mukuro chuckled at this. It seems that Tsuna didn't change much.

Mukuro said, "Kufufu. It seems that my first friend is still the same." Tsuna smiled sadly at this. "Yeah, I was…" he placed forehead to his, "…and still is and forever will be."

Mukuro chuckled a bit before fainting completely in Tsuna's arms. The bright light then came back, and soon, everyone was back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>BELATED CHRISTMAS! :D<strong>

**CHAPTER 11: UNEASY**


	11. Chapter 11

***sobs* *sobs* WHYYYY?**

**It says on my story, "Trapped," that there were four reviews. When I checked, it said…NONE! TTATT**

**So mean~ Anyway, I hope you visit my wordpress! I'm sorry that I'm kind of advertising, but its just that, my wordpress seems so lonely…**

**So, yeah. Thanks! :3**

**also, I'm sorry that this story isn't so...dramatic yet. I'm actually trying to sort my thoughts out so that it would be better, but when I start typing, my mind (and papers) go haywire. So, please review!**

**START!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Uneasy<strong>

* * *

><p>After that little episode with Mukuro and the others, Hibari and Tsuna went back home silently. Tsuna dropped Hibari off (which Hibari was pissed at for some reason) and went to his own home. When Tsuna came home, he was greeted by a paper stuck with gum on his door. He got the paper, threw the gum (which was disgusting, if he may add) and looked at the paper.<p>

It. Was. Fucking._ Blank._

Tsuna crushed the paper and summoned his flame, burning it to ashes in an instant. Did this sender think he was stupid? Was he playing a mind game?

He got rid of the extra ashes in his hand and looked down at the ashes. For some reason, his intuition (which he would thank and hate at different times of his life) was going haywire. All because of that stupid _blank _paper.

He opened his door and said, "Tadaima," before entering his home.

If it could even be called a home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuna woke up early. He did his routine and went to school, where there was barely anyone there. Yep, he woke up <em>too <em>early. He walked inside his classroom and set down his bag. He then lied down on the cold, hard floor, and looked up the ceiling. He was just about to sleep to get rid of that nagging feeling, when suddenly, the door slid open with a bam.

There, in the doorway, stood the world's greatest hitman/teacher, Reborn.

Tsuna sat up, fixing his oversized glasses and his hair. He looked at Reborn and scowled. "What the fuck do you want, sensei?"

Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked. "Heh. I just went through your personal records and I found something interesting…"

Now this got Tsuna to stand up. "What is it?" he demanded.

Reborn walked closer to him and grinned. "Ne, dame-Tsuna, you're of an Italian descent right?"

Tsuna blinked. He thought Reborn would say something scandalous. "Yeah, I think. Why?"

Reborn leaned down and whispered into Tsuna's ear some words and more, then left. Tsuna was fuming inside and thinking of ways to kill that hitman, at the same time, blushing. That fucker just…just…_licked _his fucking _ear._ But that wasn't Tsuna was fuming about. It was a simple Italian sentence concerning someone he would rather forget, yet, he would still want to remember.

"_Gokudera Hayato è in arrivo."_

Gokudera Hayato is coming.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, people came storming in the classroom, still ignoring the brunette seated at the back by the window. Their useless and constant chatters filled the room, which was then stopped when a new teacher came in. Said new teacher just made Tsuna's intuition go haywire.<p>

The teacher is a man probably no older than the students in that class. He had silver hair that was pulled back by a tiny ponytail. His green eyes were seen through the oval reading glasses he was wearing. He was wearing a white teacher's coat above the black long-sleeved dress shirt and white undershirt and red tie that he was wearing. He also wore white pants and black shoes. On his fingers were multiple rings of different sizes and colours, and he had a chain necklace with a ring on it. In his mouth, was a cigarette that was still smoking.

To the girls, he was hot. To the boys, he was cool. To Tsuna, he was danger.

The teacher placed his stuff down, and took out the cigarette, blowing out smoke. The girls squealed, as the boys' eyes' sparkled. Tsuna, on the other hand, smiled a very small smile.

The teacher seems to have gotten pissed, and slammed his hand on the table, crushing the cigarette in the process. "Okay you damn fuckers, I'm Gokudera Hayato and I'm your new homeroom and science teacher and the same age as you idiots." This fact made the girls squeal even more. "I don't want anything stupid happening in my class. No murmurs. No fights. No nothing." Hayato scowled as he saw the still-squealing girls. He got a long piece of chalk and crushed it in his hand. He then threw the crushed chalk at the squealing girls, who then whimpered at the pain.

"What was that for, Gokudera-sensei?"

"We were just appreciating your hotness!"

"Oh my gosh, sensei! You just dirtied my face!"

That last comment made Hayato explode in anger. "LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH!" said bitch turned and looked at him. She was what people would call a slut. Her skirt was shorter than the normal, and her blouse was opened and lowered a bit so that her cleavage and some other parts of her breasts were seen. Her hair was tied into pigtails and she had make-up on (it's a wonder how Hibari has not caught her). The girls hate her, while the men sometimes used her (for different…_purposes_).

So yeah, she looked like a slut. The top one kind of person in Hayato's 'Hate List.'

"LISTEN YOU BITCH! I DON'T APPRECIATE SLUTS MAKING COMMENTS IN MY CLASS! NO, IN FACT, IN MY LIFE!" He shouted. "NOW THEN, IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA SIT THERE, FIX YOURSELF TO PLEASE THOSE HORNY MEN, THEN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

The girl did as told, crying. The other girls were oddly happy, and so were the boys. This, of course, resulted into them respecting Hayato. Tsuna on the other hand, sighed.

'_It seems that my intuition was correct as usual.' _Tsuna thought._ 'He always speaks his mind in the most violent way. This school will never be sane again. Then again, when was it ever sane? Considering our weird teachers and Disciplinary Committee.' _

Hayato grunted and sat down with his feet on the table. "Introduce yourselves in any way you want to."

Tsuna paled. _'Shit.'_

And so, they introduced themselves. It started from the front seats, going back. Luckily, Tsuna was last, meaning; he still had time to panic.

'_Damn it…This ain't good…He might remember if he hears my name…' _ Tsuna thought. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. _'I know! I'll just speak fast and he won't understand!'_

Finally, it was Tsuna's turn. He stood up and face Hayato. His classmates were boo-ing at him and shouting insults at him, which, in any way, never offended him.

He has felt worse after all.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi , age 14." He bowed and was about to sit back down, when suddenly, Hayato banged his hand on the table again as he stood up, with a shocked expression.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Tsuna nodded. What was wrong with him?

Tsuna's eyes widened. _'I forgot! He has excellent ears!'_

Hayato coughed, blushed (which made the girls have a nosebleed due to the hotness of his blush) and sat back down. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that you're a bit young to be in high school."

Tsuna just nodded. "Hai…" he said and sat down so that Hayato can begin teaching. All the while, during the lesson, Hayato kept on glancing at him. It was like…he couldn't take his eyes off him?

Psshh…cliché.

Tsuna banged his head on the table quietly. Then again, with his right-hand man back, probably everything will be cliché again.

This was one of the times he loved his intuition, and his bloodline. Since, after all, he hated his bloodline.

Hated it to the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW! DRAMA WILL COME SOON! PROMISE! WHEN? I...DO NOT KNOW! ;3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: AFTER CLASSES IN THE DC<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I currently have 136 reviews, and I have no idea what else…since my story stats aren't appearing…so sad~ But thanks!**

**Yeah, I've just finished watching MONOCHROME FACTOR. I actually bought it because…well, I like the word Monochrome…hehe. At least my money wasn't in vain!**

**Anyway, it just made me fan-girl on the hotness! Gawd, first episode, halfway, Shirogane kisses Akira~ KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then, in the anime, it's implied that he likes Akira! But not in the manga…**

**Wao. Nice way to ruin someone's joy. *sobs in corner***

**Anyway, since I'm done ranting, here's the review replies and afterwards, start!**

**12417- **Well…thanks for that! I do hope you check it out, but it's okay if you don'!

**BeArOckpRiNxEsS- **Well, it means that he hated it so much, or a lot. Since "to the letter" means thoroughly or true. So…yeah.

Weellll…here ya go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: After Classes in the DC<strong>

* * *

><p>After that episode in the morning, the day went by pretty fast in Tsuna's opinion. It was soon the end of the day, and it was time for him to visit Hibari, Takeshi and the fucking sensei.<p>

Aaah~ Life's a bitch.

He knocked on the door twice, before kicking it down. There, on the couch, was Hibari taking a nap and Hibird on his head. The bird shook its feathers and flew, chirping, "Tuna! Tuna!"

Tsuna opened his hand and Hibird landed there. Tsuna frowned and said to the bird, "Oi. My name's Tsuna, not Tuna. Besides, Tuna isn't my favourite."

Hibari then woke up, and glared at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, how dare you wake me up?" He growled out.

Tsuna simply smirked. "It's not like you can do a thing about it, _Kyoya-nii-chan._"

Hibari stood up abruptly and got his tonfas. He said, "I'll bite you to death," and charged at the brunette.

Tsuna blinked and dodged the tonfa aimed at his face. He kept dodging and dodging until he finally got tired, and hit Hibari's elbows, making him drop his tonfas. "You won again…Tsunayoshi." He frowned.

Tsuna grinned and at the same time, the door opened, revealing Takeshi and Reborn who were both grinning like idiots. This, of course, troubled the brunette. Takeshi went inside and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna was surprised at this and looked up at the still grinning idiot.

"What is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

Takeshi smiled more and got something from his pocket. He gave it to Tsuna and said, "Here."

Tsuna looked curiously at what was given to him. It was a black box and when it was shook, you would hear a chain inside. He opened it and gaped at what he saw.

There, in the box, were three things. The first was a silver chain necklace that was a little bit long for him. The second one was the pendant (?) of the necklace, a silver ring. The ring had a red stone on it, and yellow gemstones surrounding it. If you look inside the red stone, you would see the letters _DC _inside. The third and last one was a circular silver earring. It was one of those kinds of earrings that you just have to lock with something else, not those that you just hang on your ear.

Tsuna asked quickly, "Where the fuck did you get these?"

Reborn pulled his fedora down. "Well, these were all made for you by one of our connections (which Tsuna scoffed at)." He said. "Remember we said we'll give you something that will symbolize you as a DC member? Well, those are it." He gestured at the box that was in Tsuna's hands. "The necklace should be worn with the ring with it, or the ring can be on your finger…if it fits. The earring should be on your right ear and make sure it's covered by your hair."

"Wait a minute." Takeshi said. "Aren't earrings and other types of jewellery prohibited within the campus?" he asked. "Wouldn't that make the others get mad at Tsuna since they might think he's getting special treatment from the Chairman?"

Reborn shook his head. "No. Well, I guess he may be getting special treatment (Hibari scoffed at this) but since no one really notices dame-Tsuna that much (Tsuna held himself back from hitting that damned sensei), it'll be fine." He paused. "But just in case, dame-Tsuna, try to hide those as much as possible. We don't want a massacre here."

Tsuna nodded and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)"

At that moment, the door was kicked open by a silverette with green emerald eyes and a worried expression on his face. "Juudaime!" he looked at Tsuna, who was still in a bowing position and has just recently looked up. The man, Hayato, growled. He walked towards Reborn and held him by the collar. "What is Juudaime doing here, in a bowing position?" he gritted out.

Reborn smirked. "Smoking Bomb Gokudera Hayato." He said. "Half-brother to Poison Scorpion Bianchi."

That made Hayato let go of the sensei. Reborn dusted himself and looked back at Hayato. "You are known to be a freelance assassin and your weapons are your bombs and dynamites." Reborn said.

"How do you know so much about me? Only Juudaime knows!" Hayato said.

Takeshi looked confused. "What's happening?" He looked around the room with a confused expression. Hibari, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, playing with Hibird (who had left Tsuna the moment Hibari drew out his tonfas).

Tsuna finally decided to intervene and thrust his arm between the two mafia-associated men. "Stop now this instant." He said with venom.

True, they did stop and stare at him. They looked at him as if he were a different person. It was Hayato who spoke first. "Juudaime, why are you here?" he asked.

Tsuna looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Hayato sighed. "I searched everywhere for you, and I then found out that you were in Japan, attending high school." He said. "Why are you here, in Japan, in school?"

Tsuna frowned and looked down. His hair covering his glasses, he said, "I don't want to stay longer in that…_inferno buco_(hellhole), where those _bastardi_(bastards)…live in." he scoffed with disgust and anger.

Hayato nodded weakly at this. "I know…I know that you hate those _bastardi _ Juudaime, so I won't take you back." He said.

Tsuna looked surprised at this. He asked innocently and (accidentally) cutely(which caught the others' attention), "Really?"

Hayato nodded and knelt down in front of him. "_Si, Decimo_," and kissed his hand. (Yes, Decimo)

Tsuna blushed and pulled back his hand with a blush, and a bit of anger in his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Juudaime or _Decimo_?" he asked. "It's annoying…and it reminds me of that _inferno buco_." He looked away with disgust once again.

One thought ran across the minds of the other three audiences: _What the fuck just happened?_

Or…

_What the fuck WILL happen? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>WAAAAH! MY CUPCAKE!<em>**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR! PLS REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 13: SMOKING BOMB HAYATO<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**School is…starting soon….by soon I mean tomorrow… I wanna cry..**

**I'll update twice today or probably thrice. I guess those would be my…little last joys of the break….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Don't worry. I'll still update! But not as fast! THE SCHOOL IS HELL, THE TEACHERS ARE DEVILS.**

**Also, just finished watching the trilogy of THE GODFATHER (I,II, III) and it was awesome! I got the set for Christmas and I was damn happy. I just have to finish the bonus material and I'm done! Also, the theme song is awesomely scary. Hehe. And…AL PACINO (MICHAEL CORLEONE) IS HOT! The young one, I mean. ALSO ROBERT DE NIRO (YOUNG VITO CORLEONE)! Also young one. Hehehehe.**

**So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Smoking Bomb Hayato<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeshi laughed a little bit warily. "Ahaha…ha. Well now, Gokudera-sensei, I'm pretty sure that Public Display of Affections, or PDA, is prohibited in this school." Takeshi said.<p>

Reborn pulled down his fedora, hiding his glare at the assassin. "Hibari, you know what to do."

Hibari stood up, and glared at him. His glare wasn't because he (Hayato) broke the school rules, but more of…Hayato broke one of _his _own rules. "I'll bite you to death!" and Hibari took out his tonfas and charged at him.

Hayato was shocked but was able to dodge in time. Hibari thrust his tonfa to his stomach and he blocked it with his hand, which in turn, gained him a sprained wrist for holding it back. He got something from his coat and placed it in between his fingers. He also got a cigarette and lit it. Tsuna recognized this immediately.

"Don't Hayato! You'll break the room!" Tsuna said.

Reborn chuckled at this. "Don't worry. This room is made out of wood, yes, but it has metal in it and some other elements that won't be easy to break or melt." He said.

Tsuna nodded at this, but was still worried. He knows he's very…excited when it comes to his dynamites.

Hayato brought all of the things in his fingers, which were dynamites, near his lighted cigar and made them light up. He then crossed his arms in front of him and shouted, "DIE!" before throwing them at Hibari. Hibari, who was a little bit surprised at this, dodged at the last minute and hit some away with his tonfas.

"Eeh~ So this is Smoking Bomb Hayato." Reborn mused.

'_I don't think this is a good time to be impressed.' _Tsuna thought.

Hayato kept on throwing and lighting more bombs, while Hibari just either dodges or hits it away. "Is that all you got, Herbivore?" Hibari taunted as he hit another bomb away.

Hayato got pissed and this time, there were more bombs. "Double bombs!" He said and threw them at Hibari. He just dodged it again. "Triple bombs!" Hayato said and was about to throw them…

Until one fell at his feet.

"Shit." Hayato cursed.

When that said dynamite was about to explode, along with the others, Tsuna arrived in time and stepped on the dynamite on the floor, effectively extinguishing it. He then kicked the dynamites in Hayato's hands away and it exploded outside. Hayato fell to his knees and bowed. "Arigato, Juudaime."

Tsuna sighed and helped his right-hand man stand up. He then dusted himself and turned around to look at Hibari. "Senpai, are you okay?" he asked.

Hibari dusted himself and looked back at him. He nodded and went back to the couch, yawning. "Tsunayoshi, that so-called right-hand man of yours is weak." He stated flatly.

"Why you-" Tsuna held Hayato back from punching the daylights out of Hibari. "Hayato, calm yourself down." Tsuna gently whispered in his ear, making him blush and turn away. The other occupants glared at this.

Suddenly, Takeshi asked, "Ne, Tsuna, what are you tenth of?" Innocently, of course.

Tsuna's eyes widened. This was the reason he doesn't like being called Juudaime or/and _Decimo_. He's going to reprimand Hayato later…

"It's a childhood nickname." Tsuna replied.

"Ehh~So you were childhood friends…" Reborn mused.

Hayato was confused. Yes, they kind of were, but that wasn't the reason for 'Juudaime.' He looked at his boss and read what his eyes said. It was kind of scary.

'_Shut up. You're dying later.'_

"Yeah, we were. I used to call him Juudaime, but after a while, it got stuck with me." Hayato replied nonchalantly.

Tsuna nodded in agreement. Hibari, however, did not believe this one bit. So he asked, "What did you call the dog then?"

Ignoring Hayato's outburst of him not being a dog, Tsuna replied quickly, "Tempesta."

Reborn's eyes showed curiosity and a tinge of surprise. "Storm?"

Tsuna nodded. "It's because he was like a storm. He was impulsive and dangerous. Even though, he was always there for me, protecting me." He said.

Hayato was touched. His boss complimented him! When he looked back at him, his eyes said, _'Be careful_.' He nodded back. Hibari Kyoya is a fearsome opponent, physical and mental.

"Why is the nickname Juudaime? What is it supposed to mean?" Hibari asked.

Hayato replied, "He saved me when I was ten." Well, it wasn't a lie, nor was it the truth either, since he didn't say _what _he was saved from.

It seems he has spoken to soon.

"From what?" Reborn asked with a devilish smirk.

Tsuna clicked his tongue. It seems that Reborn and Hibari are having fun playing this mental game of theirs. If they want to play, then fine. "From an incident."

"Eh? Tsuna and Gokudera-sensei were involved in an incident?" Takeshi asked. "What happened?"

Tsuna grimaced inwardly. _'Not you too, Yamamoto.' _He thought.

Hayato, seeming to sense his boss' inner turmoil replied for him. "I was hurt, and he simply came and helped me up, brought me to his house, and helped me."

Hibari then stood up, facing the silverette. "You did not answer Yamamoto Takeshi's question, Gokudera Hayato-sensei." He said. "Answer us. We know you are hiding something."

'_That was blunt.' _All of them thought.

Tsuna then walked up to Hibari, shielding the silverette. "Yes, you are right senpai. We are hiding something," he smirked. "Even so, we have the right to keep secrets now, right? We all need our privacy."

Reborn chuckled darkly and pulled his fedora up a bit. "Yes dame-Tsuna, we do respect one's privacy." He smirked. "But we are just simply concerned that your secret may hurt all or any of us by chance. We do not know your secret, but that is okay. But do we know if that secret can hurt or can it heal and help?"

Tsuna growled. '_This is the world's greatest hitman's mind game skills? Heh, it's good, but it's still not enough.' _He thought. "Rest assured, fucking sensei. We assure you that our secrets mean no harm." He said. "After all, if it does, it would have already killed thousands, should have we not? Since, after all, it has been quite a while since we've had this secret." Tsuna said with a sly smile.

"Heh, you're not one to be underestimated, Sawada." Reborn said and left the room.

Tsuna watched the retreating figure of the sensei fade in the corridors. He then whispered to himself, "Of course, the last time one underestimated me, they ended dead."

Hayato could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER LATER, SO NO PREVIEW.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AAAAHHH! SLEEP-DEPRIVED!**

**So then, this will be damn short. Start!**

**BELATED BIRTHDAY PRIMO! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Discussion and Reminisce<strong>

* * *

><p>That night, Hayato followed Tsuna home. He claimed that he wanted to protect Tsuna, but he knew better. He knew that Hayato was hungry and lonely. From all the years that Tsuna has been with him, he knows that he is usually a loner—like him.<p>

Tsuna unlocked his door and went in, "Tadaima," he greeted to no one. They then began to walk inside.

Tsuna house was pretty normal. It had two floors, and a whole lot of rooms. The walls were painted blue, and the floor was made out of wood. In the living room, there was a TV with speakers and a DVD player under it, along with a stereo under it. There were two couches that were big enough for three that were facing each other, and a glass coffee table in the middle.

Hayato placed his bag and his other stuff on the couch while following Tsuna to the kitchen/dining room.

The kitchen was normal. There was a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, a sink and of course, two counters. The dining part, there was a rectangular table and there were chairs all around it. Hayato sat down on one and Tsuna sighed.

Tsuna went to the fridge and began to choose the ingredients and set them on the counter. He then began to chop and slice. The next thing Hayato knew, the food, which was curry, was there in front of him.

Tsuna then sat in front of him and they both began to eat.

The house was beautiful, Tsuna admits. It's pretty, fashionable, simple, and yet, elegant. What most people of his status would want. But then again, Tsuna has different statuses; one here, and one _there_. For the people here, it's a house and a home. For him, it was simply a house.

His house can never be a home. Not after all that…

Tsuna finished his food and then began to wash the dishes and he sat back down. Hayato finished soon as well and washed and sat in front of Tsuna. "Juudaime…" he said. "I received news about _them_."

Tsuna sighed. He knew this would happen one day. "Well, let's hear it."

Hayato's expression changed to a serious one. "They have been constantly watching you, it seems. They've seen everything you've been doing, Juudaime. They also see the people whom you associate with, like the tonfa-bastard and Reborn-san. In short, they're stalking you."

'_So that's why I've been feeling my intuition go haywire lately…_' Tsuna thought. "Well then, Hayato, do you know how long this has been going on?" He asked seriously.

Hayato sighed. "No, I don't. I've only realized that after I saw one outside the school gates. I beat him up and he told me that _he _sent him to watch you." He sighed again. "It seems they really want you back, but they should understand that you don't want to." He scoffed.

Tsuna chuckled a bit. "Well, they used to understand me. If I didn't want to they wouldn't force me. But that was in the past." He sighed. "That was when everything was peaceful. That was the time when…_he _wasn't the boss."

Hayato stood up abruptly. "That's why they want you Juudaime! They want you to replace him! He's even worse than that…_bastardi_!" He shouted.

Tsuna ruffled his hair. "Yes, Hayato. He is probably the worse leader ever. Hell, even my _fratello _(brother) is better than him, and that's saying something big." He chuckled at his own joke. "Heh. He must be really happy that I'm complimenting him after such a long time."

Hayato sat back down and smiled softly. "Yeah. He must be happy…since a day hasn't passed that he hasn't asked for you."

Now this got Tsuna interested. He knows for sure that his _fratello _hated him more than he loved him. "The fuck? He must've been drinking too much again." He chuckled lightly. "He always does drink too much. Whenever I tried to stop him, he'd go rampage."

Hayato placed his feet on the table, as did Tsuna. "Yeah, he would. That bastard." Hayato growled.

Tsuna looked at him. "Well, besides his rampage, he's a good guy. He's took care of me more than…_they _did, so I'm grateful to him."

"I guess you are right, Juudaime." Hayato replied.

Tsuna chuckled. "Of course. Not to be smug or anything, it's just that I've known him for my whole life. He trained me, so of course I should know him."

* * *

><p><strong>AAHHH! SHORTNESS IS WEIRDNESS! SCHOOLING IS THE PROCESS OF KILLING STUDENTS. AH.<strong>

**CHAPTER 15: TEXT**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, here I am, with chapter 15. Yeah, so those interested in FEM27, please read Colourful Skies Academy. Not exactly in the mood to write, but since I'm sick and awake, why not?**

**So here ya go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Text<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Hayato woke up on Tsuna's couch. He woke up with a start, and looked around for Tsuna. He stood up, wearing only his white undershirt and black boxers, his hair was very messy, and smelled food. He went in the kitchen and saw the brunette cooking breakfast. Tsuna turned around (who was already dressed for school) and blushed. He quickly looked back at his cooking and said shakily, "Go-go take a-a bath."<p>

Hayato was puzzled, but did do otherwise. Tsuna just continued cooking while muttering all the while, "That idiot."

After bathing, Hayato went down and he ate with Tsuna. They ate in relative silence, it was awkward, but comforting. After eating , they cleaned up the table and washed the dishes and the other utensils and glasses. After which, they went to school in silence once again.

But actually, all the while, Tsuna's cellphone has been ringing for hours now.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want?"<em>

"_You, of course."_

"_Fuck off."_

"_I'd rather fuck you."_

"_Damn it. Stop flirting. I'm not going back, and that's final."_

"_Like hell we'll let that happen."_

"_Oh, it will. You just sit there and continue drinking your goddamn shit and fucking both men and women. Sure, go ahead." _

"_You have no right to say that to me, your—"_

"_You never were, was, and will be. Not in this lifetime or any."_

"_Like hell I'll allow that."_

* * *

><p>They reached the school gates faster than expected, and saw Hibari there. Hayato clicked his tongue and was itching to get his dynamites. Tsuna grabbed his hands, and Hayato blushed. Hibari got mad and charged at Hayato, who blocked his attack with his own arm. "Heh, be happy it isn't broken, Gokudera-sensei." Hibari smirked.<p>

Hayato got his dynamites and were about to light them, but Tsuna grabbed his shirt. He pulled him down and whispered, "Show the dynamites, and I'll fucking kill you."

He looked sad, but kept his dynamites either way. He looked at Hibari one last time, and went inside the school building, Tsuna close behind. Hibari clutched his tonfas painfully.

Unaware his phone has been vibrating this whole time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Help me."<em>

"_The fuck? You're not one to ask for help"_

"_I know, that's why I'm asking you."_

"…_For what?"_

"_They're after me."_

"…_.How?"_

"_I don't know. He texted me a while ago, and told me they'll get me. It seems they know about Hayato escaping their eyes."_

"_Which is why you're texting me? The fuck."_

"_No, fratello. I'm not interested in fucking someone or being fucked as of now, sorry. Anyway, you got to help me."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_I'll see what I can do, fratello."_

"_Thanks."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat in class, doing nothing but stare into nothingness. He stared at the window, and saw the trees swaying, flowers blooming, etcetera, etcetera. He can all those shit that happen in poems and fairy tales, and how much people want fairy tales to come true. How much people want their burdens to be lessened.<p>

But, of course, it will never happen.

They can just imagine reality as fantasy, but they will never escape. That's the rule of life. Everything has a price. You want eternal life, give up your sanity. You want those drugs, give up everything. Yadda, yadda, shit, shit.

Boring.

He was more interested in the birds, in all honesty. He admired how they can fly without a care in the world, and not fall down. Always on the top of their league, confident and strong. Never falling down.

Except that they die easily.

It can be because of getting shot, getting run over while eating…many things can kill a bird. That's where life's rule comes into place: everything comes with a price. Nothing is free. We all suffer before joy, or we all have joy before suffer. Life will take the price anytime, anywhere. She doesn't care if you were in the middle of raping the hottest girl, no, she'll just suddenly send the police and then, you're in jail for about five to fifteen years.

"So we're no better than a bird huh…" Tsuna whispered as he saw the bird die due to getting run over by a car.

Life really is a bitch.

At recess, Hayato left his class in a rush and went to the rooftop. Just as predicted, there were the four demons of Nami-Chuu. Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Reborn and the unsure one, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But Hayato firmly believed that his Juudaime will be part of the demons and be the strongest.

He sat beside Tsuna, who had his lunch made for him. He gracefully accepted his bento, and they all ate in silence. Suddenly, Tsuna noticed something. The air around was…"Ne, why is the atmosphere so…dense?"

It's true. Killing intent was staining the wonderful atmosphere of the rooftop. The others just stared at what Hayato was holding, and their intent grew worse with each stare. Hayato noticed this and quickly finished his bento and Tsuna kept it. The intent just got worse.

Suddenly, Tsuna's phone rang. He clicked his tongue and read the text. His eyes widened. Hayato looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as well. The other three were confused. "What does it say?" Takeshi asked.

They all looked at the phone and they all had different reactions.

_You will not escape us, Tsunayoshi. We know that you are living in a different country, Japan, in a town called Namimori. We command you to come back to us if you want those whom you have been associating with alive the next sunrise. It is a fact that Gokudera Hayato has already told you what is going on, and that you have prepared. We know you, do not doubt us. Remember…we are still watching you Tsunayoshi._

_-;;-_

"What was that, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked.

"Nothing senpai." Tsuna quickly replied and shut his phone. Takeshi grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, hovering above him. "Tell us, Tsuna." He said.

Tsuna, who was blushing, simply glared at him. "Like hell I'll tell you."

Hayato pulled Takeshi off and retrieved his boss back. Reborn clicked his gun. "What did that text mean? Tell me."

Hayato clicked his tongue. "Fuck you."

Reborn smirked. "Sorry, only for a tuna. Not for a dog."

"Why you-!" Hayato was held back when Tsuna stood in front of him, no glasses. He can clearly see the orange eyes that sees deep into his soul. He nodded and carried him bridal-style. "Hai, Juudaime."

Suddenly, Hayato climbed up the ledge, and fell down, holding Tsuna. The others just stared, but not down. No, they instead jumped from roof to roof, balcony to balcony. Hayato still carried Tsuna, and they can see that they began to fly from the flames coming from both Tsuna's hands and feet. Later on, they were in the air, flying.

Not knowing that Tsuna just left something important—his phone.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Omigawd. I'm so sorry for the late update! School's a bitch, and I was PMS-ing. Shiiitt…**

**So, here's chapter 16!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Orange Phone<strong>

* * *

><p>A vibrating sound was heard when Hayato and Tsuna left. Reborn turned to the source of the sound, and saw an orange phone. He went to it and looked at the screen. It said;<p>

_Calling_

_Fratello _

_Calling_

"Fratello?" Reborn asked.

Takeshi and Hibari went to Reborn. They saw the phone and what was written on it. "Who's that?" Takeshi asked.

"I don't know." Reborn replied. "But let's just sit and wait."

The phone continued to vibrate, and soon, it stopped. Hibari got the phone and went to the messages icon. There was a voice mail from _fratello _for Tsuna. He pressed it and they all kept quiet. Sounds of fighting can be heard, and suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard, a thump, and everyone kept quiet. Soon, a voice was heard.

"_Fratello, it's me. I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you who this is, since you're one smart piece of shit. Anyway, I called to let you shits know, that they're coming after you at a more dangerous speed. They've been tracking you down for quite a while now, but you probably know that already from your silver dog. Also, some of those pieces of shit were caught by us and are currently under my feet, being my personal footrest. Like what you heard a while ago, a gunshot, you know what happened. After all, he ate my meat. (Sounds of crashing was heard) YOU PIECES OF SHIT! STOP THAT! (a bang was heard, along with a thump) I just did it again. So then, fratello, make sure that when I see you again, you better be alive and kicking. And a virgin."_

The voice mail ended, and the three were confused (and inwardly pissed at the last statement). This fratello…he seemed so close to Tsuna and Hayato…

"Hibari, check the other messages." Reborn ordered.

Hibari ignored him, but did so anyway. He went back, and looked at the messages. He searched for the important ones (like the one in the last chapter) and read them. He scowled at everything he read. Takeshi and Reborn joined in and read as well. They growled and seethed inwardly. They stood up and ran around, looking for the brunette.

This was getting serious.

* * *

><p>"<em>I feel them, fratello."<em>

"_I know, fratello, I know."_

"_Help me."_

"_You shit. You know I can't. C'mon and man up."_

"…_I hate you, fratello."_

"_Same here."_

"_They're catching up, fratello."_

"_Why the fuck do you still have time to text when they're running after you?"_

"_Why the hell do you still have sanity to text normally, you sick fuck?"_

"…_Asshole."_

* * *

><p>Reborn ran the fastest among the three. He ran around the whole school, searching for a brunette and a silverette. Yet, he saw none.<p>

He can still remember one of the messages in his mind. He can imagine Tsuna running away, and yet, texting someone whom he says is his brother. He can imagine the adrenaline rush Tsuna must have felt while running away from people they don't know, but are after them in some possible way.

Reborn sighed. He remembered that day when he and Tsuna discussed secrets. Tsuna said that the secret is alright as long as it doesn't hurt anyone in the process of it being kept. If no one was harmed, or involved in anything because of it, the secret is still safe.

Now was a good time to remember that. After all, people were being involved in something because of the secret. So this time, that secret is no longer safe. It can no longer be kept a secret. It has been...

A threat.

* * *

><p>"<em>How the fuck did you get my number?"<em>

"_Ahaha. I have my ways, Tuna."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_I would, but as you can see, I have certain circumstances."_

"…_you are one total sick fuck."_

"_I know. Which is why I sent horny men to chase after you. In case…something happens."_

"_You sent HORNY MEN? Are you making me lose my virginity?"_

"_Yes, so I can fuck you without restraint."_

"_This is rape."_

"_I know."_

* * *

><p>Takeshi really valued Tsuna. He valued his friendship, because they were each other's first friend. He valued his admiration for Tsuna, because he learned many things, good and bad.<p>

He ran outside of the school, going in buildings, and going to their rooftops. He saw the duo jump from roof to roof from their own school's rooftop. So, he went in random buildings near the school, went in, went up, then only to go back down, disappointed. Then, repeat.

It was tiring, but it was worth it. Those messages were scary. Some, well, let's just say that people that got jealous easily were on a stampede.

Takeshi was one of those. After all, he valued his one-sided love for Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fratello, I need you to give me the numbers of Neve Diavolo (Snow Devil) and Sangue d'Oro (Golden Blood). ASAP."<em>

"_Ha? And why?"_

"_They're seriously stalking those whom I associate with. Even Bambino Diavolo."_

"_Interesting. Here."_

_Two Name Cards Received From Fratello_

"_Arigato."_

"_Benvenuto (welcome), just remember, come back alive, and a virgin."_

* * *

><p>As much as Hibari hated it, he was worried.<p>

He ran the farthest, meaning out of bounds from the school. In his hand was Tsuna's phone. He ran without hesitation, and did what Takeshi did. He went in buildings, ran to the roof, go out and repeat. Only this time, people noticed him (after all, that armband does wonders). He repeated this over and over again, without even stopping even when the phone vibrated. He just kept on repeating it again and again.

Hibari was, unbelievably, a fair person. He doesn't hurt girls, because they are too frail. He hits men, because they abuse women. He doesn't charge against other people, because they never did anything to him or Namimori. He charges without any hesitation at others, because they hurt others, himself or Namimori.

Likewise, he is currently being fair. He is running after a brunette and a silverette in order to find out their secret. After all, Tsuna knows his past, so shouldn't he know his?

Also, he has to bite to death that herbivore that dare carry Tsuna like that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello. This is Piume Colorate."<em>

"_Piume? Is that really you?"_

"_Yes it is, stupid Neve." _

"_Don't call me that, Piume-chan!"_

"_Idiot. Italian and Japanese don't sound good together. No honorifics."_

"_Fine…"_

"_Anyway, I need you to get in contact with Sangue. I can't contact him, since I currently have some business to attend to."_

"_Which is…?"_

"_I'm running away from them."_

"…_you actually became part of them?"_

"_Was. I was, but not anymore. Now, they want me back. I don't want back."_

"_Ahahaha. Typical Piume Colorate. Anyway, I'll try to contact that idiot. So then my dear Tsu-chan, just sit tight, relax, and continue running away like a kitten. We'll be back soon." _

"_I'll try, bastard."_

* * *

><p>Reborn saw Takeshi running towards the cliff of Namimori forest, and followed him. They both couldn't find the duo, and ran into each other. They then decided to look for the skylark, and thought that he was at the cliff. They ran there, and stopped when they saw him.<p>

There, on the cliff, was Hibari standing, and was facing off with a blonde man.

* * *

><p><strong>heya! please review and I'll try to update faster! Also... *sobs* ART PORTRAIT IS HARRRDDDD! <strong>

**Thanks! Please tell me if any of you know how to draw portraits...its hard...**

**aкaнaмa иєяa **


	17. Chapter 17

**Since I have plans for a new story, I'm gonna keep updating! Hooray! **

**So then, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Blonde Man<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari was standing on the cliff, staring at the orange-tinted sky. Orange…sky flames…Tsuna.<p>

He went here because needed some time to think. He couldn't find Tsuna…or any clues about him and Hayato. He even went in the residential areas, and it seems that no one recalls anyone called Sawada.

It was like the moment they jumped out, they were erased from existence.

He sighed. Suddenly, he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde man, whose whole face was covered with a mask that had gold linings. He was wearing a formal Mafioso suit, but his undershirt (dress shirt) was yellow (like Reborn's) and his tie was red (common suits have white undershirts and black ties). His black sleeves (the black jacket) were folded until his elbows, revealing a tattoo on his lower left arm, just before his wrists. It says: _Sangue D' Oro _which means, Golden Blood.

'_This was one of the men mentioned in Tsunayoshi's phone…' _Hibari thought to himself as he got his tonfas. "Who are you?" He growled.

The blonde man chuckled and took a step forward. Hibari stepped backward. "I said, who are you?" He said.

"I have no intention of saying who I am." The man replied. "I am someone that is looking for the same person you are looking for." He said.

Hibari stepped forward, the man did too. "Oh?" He smirked. "Then, I guess you know something about him?"

The man laughed softly. This prefect…was truly like Tsuna. "Of course, but I have no intentions of telling someone like you, who would carelessly attack me." He smirked through his mask.

Hibari raised his tonfas, growling. "I'll bite you to death."

With that, he charged at the man. He aimed for his chin, which he hit, and the man flew backwards. He thought he would fall, but instead, he did a backflip and landed on his own two feet. He dusted himself from dirt and smirked. Hibari noticed the two spectators, but charged once again, this time, however, the bottom of his tonfas opened, revealing a chain with sharp needles on it. He swung his tonfas around, running at him. He aimed for his legs, but the man jumped on a tree. He predicted this, so he stopped swinging and threw it at him, successfully hitting the man's chest with both the metal and the chain. The man coughed, and fell down, but stood up again. Hibari then aimed for a kick, which he was able to do so, kicking the man's legs, making him fall down again. The man coughed, and stood up. He laughed.

"He really wasn't joking! You really are like that French skylark!" He laughed. "I guess I really do have to be serious!"

Hibari, who hates being compared and being mocked, charged again, but this time, he was swing his tonfas again. He ran and tried hitting him, but he just kept on dodging. Suddenly, the man took out a opaque metal box of...silver balls? He then opened the box, and threw the balls in the air. He raised his arm, and the balls flew upward. He then pointed at Hibari, and the balls suddenly had needles on them, and flew towards him. Hibari was surprised, but was able to dodge all of them. The balls then hit the trees, but then got out of them and the man raised his arm. The balls flew again, and this time, the needles grew longer and thicker. The man pointed at Hibari, and the balls charged once again.

'_This man…fights like Tsunayoshi…but with silver balls.' _Hibari thought. _'Tsunayoshi uses cards and illusions…like that pineapple head.'_

The thought of that pineapple head increased Hibari's anger, and suddenly, his tonfas were surrounded by purple flames. The man's eyes widened.

'_Cloud flames!' _He thought.

His tonfas grew bigger, and the chains grew longer, along with the needles. Hibari then charged again, but fiercer than before. The man couldn't dodge, and was roped in by the chains by the neck. He coughed.

Reborn, seeing that his student was going out of control, walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hibari, enough."

Surprisingly, Hibari stopped and the flames and chains retreated. He then nodded. "This man…knows about Tsunayoshi." He said.

That got Takeshi and Reborn serious. Takeshi turned to the man asked, "Do you know him?"

The man nodded. "I'm looking for him right now. He's probably with his right-hand man right now, in some abandoned warehouse near here." He said. "He probably wants to gather everybody for something again. Knowing him, he wouldn't tell you guys."

Silence.

The blonde knew exactly what just happened. "Shit. I said something I wasn't supposed to say, wasn't I?" He said.

Reborn nodded, but was smirking the whole while. He massaged his curly sideburns. "You're quite useful, Blondie."

Takeshi laughed. "Hahaha!" He laughed, then his expression turned sadistic. "Now then, Blondie, please lead us there." He smiled.

The blonde man sighed. He's getting afraid of a high school kid…he's so pathetic. He shouldn't be taken down by something like this. But then again, he's a foreigner and these kids might know where he should go. He nodded. "Okay then, but where is the nearest warehouse?" He asked.

Reborn sighed. "So we're doing the leading after all." He mumbled. "Fine then, we'll take you there, but in exchange, we get to stay there." He smirked and held out his hand. "Deal?"

The man laughed and shook hands with him. "Of course, hitman Reborn." He laughed.

"Why thank you," Reborn smirked…but then that smirked faltered into a frown. "Wait…if you know dame-Tsuna…and me…that idiot is a Mafioso?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." He admitted. "Tsunayoshi is…" he paused, "_was _not exactly a Mafioso in the first place." He said. "But still…whether he likes it or not, or whatever happened or will happen, he is and forever will be a Mafioso." He said. "No matter how hard he tries, it's in his blood to be one of us."

Hibari then spoke up. "So what you're saying is…Tsunayoshi has been lying this whole time to us?"

The man shook his head. "Maybe, I don't know. It's not obvious that he is one, and he always tries to run away from it." He said. "He can't. It's his destiny to be one of us."

"Those who have held a gun…can never forget the feeling…" Reborn mumbled. "Meaning, once he has taken even one step in that world, he can never get out."

The man laughed. "He became part not by some accident y'know." He said. "He became part because of his _blood_. It was his blood that leads to everything. It's the source of everything in his life. Problems, joy, sadness…everything!"

Takeshi smiled. "Well then, I'm sure that Tsuna won't appreciate you telling all that (the man winced. He was right) so please, we'll lead you there, then you get him to talk with us."

The man nodded. "Fine then." He said. "By the way, since I don't like being called Blondie, my name's…"" He paused. "Ieyasu. Call me Giotto." He then took off his mask, revealing a handsome face and one blue eye. The other eye had a bandage on and was covered by his hair.

Reborn smirked. "Okay then…Sangue D' Oro."

Giotto winced. "Oya, oya. Don't call me that name in public, number one hitman." He said. "I'm just a normal Italian."

"Okay." Reborn said. "Now then, let's keep going."

They were all one giant step away from the truth now. Just a little more…a little more and they're almost there.

But the question here is…what awaits them once they've found out?

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, COLOURFUL SKIES ACADEMY. I HAVE A NEW IDEA...HERE'S THE SUMMARY:<br>**

**_That Cafe on 27th Street_**

**_27th Street, Namimori District, lies the Orange Cafe. The Orange Cafe was quite popular for all ages and genders alike, and it's only staff was very likable. That staff, the owner, was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a High School Student. Orange Cafe, on weekdays, opens in the afternoon due to school, and whole day on weekends. He loved his Cafe very much, since it was his safe haven. But one day, a group of men came, and suddenly, more people came into his life, and made it complicated._**

**MAYBE YAOI. SINCE I DUN LIKE MARY SUE. PLEASE...OPINIONS! ALSO, IS IEMITSU'S EYES BROWN OR BLUE?**

**THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AND...I have a tumblr...check my profile for the link! Pleasee! so please, Review and follow!**

**aкaнaмa иєяa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah. An update :3 This chapter talks more about the problem! Yay!**

**Also, I want to make this RP (role play) tumblr that's completely ORIGINAL...okay, maybe with some touches of other anime/manga/other stuff, but mostly original. Please place it in your review if YOU ARE INTERESTED, and WHAT SHOULD IT BE ABOUT.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Warehouse<strong>

* * *

><p>Giotto still had his mask on, and he was beside Hibari, who was leading them to the nearest abandoned warehouse. Hibari was frowning the whole time, while Giotto was being emotionless. Takeshi and Reborn followed close behind, both emotionless.<p>

Hibari hated the fact that he was beside a herbivore. A herbivore that knew what was his. A herbivore his property trusted. _'Why did Tsunayoshi trust this blonde idiot, not us?' _He thought, tightening his grip on his tonfas. _'I simply do not get him. I hate this blonde herbivore.'_

Reborn saw Hibari's frown become a full-blown expression of hatred. He knew what he was thinking, after all, they all thought the same thing: Why did Tsuna not tell them anything?

"Is that it?" Giotto pointed at a warehouse nearby. "It seems to be the nearest."

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

They then continued walking, and stopped just a few feet away from it. Giotto turned to them and said, "Thanks, you can go now."

Hibari raised his tonfa. "You think we'll just let you go?" He said.

"Now then, Sangue D' Oro," Reborn said, "You just go in there, and we'll wait here." He placed his hand inside his shirt, and took out his green gun. "Okay?"

Giotto may be like Tsuna, meaning the idiocy, but only Tsuna is brave and strong enough to face the world's best hitman. "Okay…"

Takeshi then gave a friendly pat to his back, and they hid in the bushes. So then, the Nami-Chuu people hid in the bushes, and the masked blonde went inside.

* * *

><p>Giotto went inside, the floorboard creaking with every step. He walked in some more, and saw four people.<p>

The first was the right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. He was no longer wearing his school teachers' uniform, and instead, a black suit with a red dress shirt and white tie. The second was Bambino Diavolo, Rokudo Mukuro. He was wearing a suit as well, but his red tie was loose and his indigo dress shirt was loose as well. His face was hidden by a mask like his, a white one but with indigo linings. The third was a spiky white-haired man, who had lavender eyes and a purple tattoo of three triangles under his left (?) eye. He was wearing a suit as well, he also had a red tie, his sleeves were ripped and folded until his elbows and his dress shirt was lavender. He also had a mask like him, but it had lavender linings.

The fourth was Tsuna. He was sitting on a gold and red leather chair, which was ripped and dented in various places. He was wearing a suit as well, but his dress shirt was orange, and his tie was red as well. His left sleeve was folded until his elbow, while the right wasn't. He wore a mask as well, but it had orange linings. The other three were seated all around him, emotionless.

"Sangue." Tsuna's brown eyes began to glow. "Come here."

Tsuna's eyes were different now. Whether they were mismatched, like in his parallel world or not, there was a black eye patch over his right eye. He raised his arm and his hand, and motioned for him to move.

Giotto walked slowly, his footsteps echoing. The other three men watched with interest, and stayed silent. Giotto then stood in front of Tsuna, and removed his mask. He smiled. "Yo, Piume Colorate." He said.

Tsuna smiled softly, yet his eyes were cold. "Yo, Sangue D' Oro." He said. "It's been a long since we've gathered here, right?"

He nodded, and sat down on his armrest (which Hayato fumed at). "Yeah, it is." He said. "So, why the sudden meeting after how many years?"

The brunette's smile has been wiped off, and his expression became serious. "The Famiglia that we destroyed, are back. They came back to destroy us once again, but this time…"

"They joined forces with Juudaime's Famiglia." Hayato said.

"They are not my Famiglia." Tsuna quickly interjected.

It was obvious that Mukuro and the white-haired man didn't know this, since they looked just as bewildered as Giotto. "Are…are you serious?" He asked. "That Famiglia has been wiped off the face of the earth by _us, _no less!" He said.

"I know." Tsuna said. "But they seem to have new members, who, along with my…_Famiglia_…" Tsuna spat out with disgust, "have started to spy on me since the beginning. We don't know why, but we do know that they have recruited some members already, and said members are clueless said affairs."

Mukuro blinked. "Oya, oya. Does that mean that those poor new members are just little pawns of the pawns?" He said. "Kufufu. How low."

Hayato nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it. Those who recruited people from Namimori are also clueless about what's truly happening. Some know, but their knowledge is limited to those that can be made known to their allies. The true secrets, however, aren't known by allies either, but only those at the top do." He said.

Giotto knew fully well what that meant. "You mean…"

The white haired man smiled. "Yep! We're gonna be reunited again, but with Gokudera in tow!" He said. "But then again, we have to be careful now. Since, after all, we were well-known back in the day."

"Neve Diavolo," Tsuna said sternly. "Stop that."

The man sighed. "Fine." He pouted.

"Ahem." Hayato coughed out. "Anyway, I was able to gather some information about who they were able to recruit." He got his pad paper from his suit and flipped it open. He then gave it to Tsuna, who accepted it without saying anything.

Tsuna read it carefully, and the other three stood behind him. The pad paper contained the names of those recruited, and their roles. The other three understood only the katakana and hiragana (types of Japanese writing) parts, but couldn't figure out some of the kanjis. Mukuro, however, understood practically all of it, and was quite surprised, along with Tsuna.

"Kufufu…who knew that most of them were actually brats?" He said.

Tsuna looked at him. "I don't appreciate my age group being called brats, Diavolo." He said.

Mukuro smiled eerily at him. "Oya, oya. I'm sorry, Piume." He said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Knowing that Bambino Diavolo would never change, Tsuna continued on reading. As he read through the papers, when he came across the last paper, his eyes widened, and he began to shake. His eye patch began to glow and his eyes as well. Suddenly, a fire erupted on his right eye, and the eye patch was burnt into ashes, revealing his orange eye with orange flames around it.

Hayato quickly went to his boss's side and calmed him down. He watched as he slowly burnt his pad paper into crisps, his expression hidden by his bangs. When the papers were burnt, some flew away, and the others were completely obliterated.

"Piume?" Giotto asked worriedly.

He picked up a half-burnt paper and read it. His eyes widened, and he said, "Holy fuck."

The white haired man went behind him and read it as well. "I don't know these people." He said. "But it seems like that you four know them."

Mukuro chuckled darkly. "Kufufu. If only you knew Neve. Those people are close to Piume."

"Like hell we're close!" Tsuna shot back. "We're not friends, Diavolo. If we were, then they should've been dead by now, and I wouldn't feel anything."

"Are you sure, Piume?" The white haired man asked. "Because, since I know you best, I know that you will feel something." He said. "And Diavolo, I'm pretty sure that you considered Piume a traitor."

"Kufufu." Mukuro chuckled. "Yes, I did. But that was before. He called me a while back, and we explained to each other everything."

"It was not my fault, Diavolo." Tsuna said warningly. "And I did not wish for it. I did not wish to be part of that…hell hole." He said. "And Neve, I beg to differ."

Giotto knew where this would eventually lead, so he finally spoke up. "Okay guys, stop it. We didn't meet here to throw shit at each other." He said. "We came here to discuss about the Famiglia that destroyed our lives, not each other. Now then, we have to be just like before, and do what we do best."

Tsuna nodded. "I agree with you, Sangue." He said, eyes going back to their brown colour. A sign he was back to normal, and probably cheered up.

Noticing his boss is back to normal, he did something that used to be their ritual back in the days.

'_Ne Gio, remember this. After you cheer someone up, you always have to…'_

He leaned in, removed his mask, and removed Tsuna's. He leaned in closer, then kissed him on the lips.

'_Kiss them.'_

'_But that was when we were younger,' _He thought to himself. He then moved his lips, and nipped at Tsuna's bottom lip.

Tsuna was quite surprised at the action, but closed his eyes either way. He just opened his mouth, and allow Giotto's tongue to enter.

Just when their tongues were about to touch,the white haired man interfered. "Okay! Giotto, Tsuna is mine."

Mukuro and Hayato were seething from the sidelines. Yes, they knew about the little ritual they had when they were younger, but they were teen—_no, _adults now. For adults, anything can mean everything. Nothing is the same anymore.

The white haired man held Tsuna possessively, putting his mask on. Giotto obviously knew of their relationship, but hey, he's a man who's in love for the last how many years. It's the least he can do.

"Anyway…" Tsuna coughed out awkwardly. He was highly embarrassed. "We need to get serious. Giotto," he said, "thanks."

Giotto smiled, the others seethed.

Tsuna then went back into being serious. He knew he couldn't let little things affect him like they did before. He had to be serious. "Minna." He began. "Please don't let me down. It's time we abandon our names. I will abandon Piume Colorate, Neve Diavolo, Sangue D' Oro and Bambino Diavolo. I will abandon those names we have gotten from those who destroyed us." He said. "Instead, we will be what we made ourselves. I…am no longer experiment number 0027, who was named Piume Colorate. Instead, I will be what I named myself…" He got the paper from the floor, and looked at it. He does not want what he thinks will happen. "Queen."

"Kufufu. Knight." Mukuro laughed.

Giotto growled. "Joker."

The white haired man, Byakuran, laughed. "Haha. I'm king!"

Hayato nodded. He was just an advisor after all, and he wasn't with them in that hell hole.

Tsuna smiled a small smiled. He did not want to admit it, but maybe Byakuran was right. Maybe…they were his friends. He looked down at the paper, and threw it out the broken window. He will not think about it. He trusts them.

He believes in them.

He loves them.

Takeshi watched curiously as a burnt paper fell onto his shoe. He got it and looked at it. The other two did as well.

"Huh?" Reborn was confused. What the hell was this? More importantly, why doesn't he know of this?

_Hibari Kyoya_

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Sasagawa Ryohei_

_Bovino Lambo_

_Reborn_

_-All are to kill Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, without their own consents, and just do as told._

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHATS NEXT? IDK ALSO, TO MY TUMBLR FOLLOWER, PIUMECOLORATE, LOVE YOUR NAME. REMINDS ME OF TSUNA...WHERE DID YOU GET THE NAME?<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW :D_**

_**Okay then. Did Anyone read my V-day (Valentines) story? I think none -_-' please read! please review (here and there)!**_

**_Also, I need your opinions. Please._**

_**Thanks!**_

_**aкaнaмa иєяa**_


	19. Chapter 19

**YES. IT'S A GODADMN UPDATE. I SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO THIS MORE. **

**P.S. USING TEN YEAR OLD LAMBO IN THIS, NOT FIVE.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Awakening of Queen Piume Colorate.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked out one of the broken windows, and saw the group of Nami-Chuu attendants. His eyes widened. He watched as their eyes grew wide as well, and as Reborn's eyes were suddenly filled with shocked.<p>

'_It…it actually happened…'_

"Maa, maa, Tsuna." Byakuran hung his arm around him. "You were called 'Queen' for a reason, ne? Why don't you live up to it?"

"He is, Neve." Hayato didn't falter at the white haired man's glare at him. "Fine, King. Jyuudaime is living up to his name. The queen is the one who is most understanding, and most loving and caring as well as the one who has the softest heart in the kingdom. Yet, said one is the most ruthless, and is also the one who is the coldest and most powerful in the kingdom."

"Kufufu." Mukuro chuckled. "He is truly the Queen."

Tsuna moved Byakuran's arm away, and dusted himself. He then once again turned his eyes to the window, and saw the Nami-Chuu people associate with two certain people: Sasagawa Ryohei, and Lambo Bovino.

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Ryohei was jogging around, feeling extremely uneasy. He was the boxing club's captain, and he had a lot of members who were also extreme.<p>

But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was, a week ago, he had been getting weird text messages from an unknown man. He was begging for help, as if he was dying and had wanted to live a bit more by texting him. Ryohei texted back to this man, feeling sorry for him, and that, somehow, someday, he will meet this man and be surprised.

The man seemed so lonely…and scared. His messages were formal yet they showed him and his openness. He said he wanted to be free, and live like he did. He wanted to go on his own path, and not have anyone stand in the way and force him on a different path.

Ryohei was extremely touched at his messages, and also extremely worried. He sounded (well, through the messages) depressed…sad…scared…_insane._

He still remembers his last message to him this morning. It was like a warning of sorts. It said:

_Sasagawa Ryohei-san, I need your help. There will be a time you will meet a certain cow child who has a black mop of hair, and emerald eyes. He likes cows and other food, mostly cows and candies. When you find him you must tell him one thing to make sure he will trust you. You will tell him…_

Ryohei sighed extremely as he extremely continued to jog. When he was almost near the abandoned site of Namimori, he saw…a cow child with black hair and emerald eyes shining with tears.

'_Just like in the extreme text!' _He thought and went to him.

"Hey, are you extremely alright?" He asked him.

* * *

><p>The kid was scared. He doesn't know where in Namimori he is, and how should he do his thing. He would need a guide...but who would help him? Most people nowadays just leave people they don't know to jut go die in a corner.<p>

The kid started to sob and stopped at an abandoned parking site. He sat down and hugged his knees to his chest. He had a black mop of hair which was quite curly, emerald eyes, and wore a cow shirt and black shorts. He wanted his nii-chan.

A man suddenly shadowed over him and asked, "Hey, are you extremely alright?"

He looked up and shook his head. "I-I'm looking for nii-chan." He said. "L-Lambo-san wants nii-chan."

"Lambo…" The man, Ryohei, trailed off, realizing quite a bit late that it was the cow child's name. "Ne, Lambo…"

_You will tell him…_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is safe, and alive." He said professionally and ruffled his hair. His eyes were warm and caring, as if he treated him like his own. "He will live through everything, and won't run away like a coward anymore. He will face the facts which plague him, and stand still." He said. "But do remember, Lambo, that Sawada Tsunayoshi is still human. In one case, he will break down, and maybe, never get back up. If that happens…"

_If that happens…_

Ryohei smiled. "We will bring him back and we will all watch the extreme fireworks together."

Lambo smiled. It seems that he was comforted and hugged Ryohei. "Arigato." He said. He stood up and then suddenly, looked a bit bratty. "Now then, you shall come with Lambo-san and we will find nii-chan! Lambo-san knows where he could mostly be right now, and he will need your help!" He pointed a finger at him. "Where is the nearest warehouse?"

The boxer grinned. He had a feeling that this Lambo was the normal one. "I'll extremely take you there!"

* * *

><p>Lambo, along with Ryohei, were currently surrounded by bushes and soon found a certain prefect. Ryohei grabbed Lambo and went to said prefect. "Oi, Hibari!" Ryohei said.<p>

Hibari looked at Ryohei a bit pissed. "Sasagawa herbivore, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm extremely here on the orders of Sawada! This kid," He pointed at Lambo, "is a relative…or friend of Sawada! Sawada extremely told me to bring him wherever he wants me to, but never told me why! Do you know why?"

Reborn looked at them and the paper in his hands. Sasagawa Ryohei…Bovino Lambo…these two? He sighed. Tsuna sure knew to attract the worst kind of people. "So then, Sasagawa, Bovino." Said two looked at him immediately. "What do you know about this…situation?"

"Nothing! Extremely nothing!" Ryohei said, but not as enthusiastic. "Sawada is just someone who's been texting me for a while. He seemed to need help, so I texted back. He seemed extremely lonely to me, and a bit…" He trailed off. "_Insane."_

The fedora man looked at Lambo who flinched. "Nii-chan…nii-chan was once abducted." Everyone looked at him with stern eyes. "He was abducted for a while, and suddenly came back, covered in blood. It was then we noticed a tattoo on his chest, and we realized what happened to him. From then on, he was known as 'Piume Colorate.'" He said. "But also, after that, Lambo-san realized that he hated the name, and was then called 'Queen.' We never knew why, all we know is that nii-chan…has a problem."

Takeshi assessed the situation. Tsuna…what was happening to him?

No...

_What will happen to him?_

* * *

><p>Giotto looked at Tsuna warily. He was shaking and looking at the window where he threw the paper. That spot…was where those kids were. He walked over to Tsuna and hugged him from behind. "What's wrong?"<p>

"…I know you brought them." Tsuna replied. "Everything is going to plan…but this part isn't part of the plan." He shook. "They weren't supposed to find out...and now, now that everyone is gathered in one spot…" He turned around and faced Giotto, and started to tear up. "What should I do, Gio-nii?"

"_What should Tsu-kun do, Gio-nii?"_

Giotto hugged the boy in his arms, who started to sob lightly. "What should I do, Gio-nii?" He said. "This wasn't part of the plan…I didn't expect them to find out…what happens now then?"

"Nothing."

Tsuna's head shot up and looked up. "Nothing…?"

"Yes. We just let fate take its toll…" Giotto said. "Because right now, we need to rest. _You _need to rest, Tsuna. You've been planning too much, and that's not good." He brought the boy to a ripped couch and laid him there. "Sleep."

Tsuna nodded and closed his eyes, falling into dreamland.

* * *

><p>"<em>No! Stop it, don't touch me!" A brunette cried out as a middle-aged man injected fluids in him. "Kaa-san! Otou-san! Gio-nii!"<em>

"_Shut the boy up." The man said and another man roughly kissed the boy._

_The boy struggled even more, and so the man pulled away. The man got a test tube with anaesthesia in it, drank it, and kissed the boy once more. He passed the fluids mouth to mouth, and the boy stopped moving and was now unconscious. The man pulled away with a smirk and said, "He'll wake up if you electrocute him. Until then, he's all yours." He went out, leaving the boy with the scientists._

_After he woke up, the brunette was roughly thrown in his jail cell, where some bones were placed. He was the only one in this cell, and the others were with the other experiments. He had to be separated from them, seeing as he was more powerful than them, and struggled more than they did. He clutched his knees to his chest as tears flowed from his one brown eye._

_The other eye, which was once brown, was a glowing orange. It was due to the sky flames that were forcefully awakened, and can only be turned back into brown when the flames have been neutralized. The tears flowed continuously, and he silently begged for help._

_He knew no one would ever come help him. His own parents are still looking for him in the area they lost him, and most probably, they already forgot him or died. After all, three years is a long time. His gate suddenly opened and he was dragged again to the experiment bed once more to be made into the perfect killing weapon known as… 'Piume Colorate.'_

* * *

><p><em>Today was another normal day here in the lab. Three children died, and today, the brunette nearly killed five scientists by accident. Because of that, he was leered by the scientists and they began more experiments on him. He was once again thrown back in his jail cell, where he would wallow himself in pity and anger. He felt anger at the scientists that made his life a living hell and the other kids. He felt nger at himself because he couldn't kill them, because it was against his beliefs…<em>

_But here, in Estraneo, beliefs are such faraway dreams, unless they were scientific._

_He was crying once more and scratching at his wounds when suddenly, he saw a white haired boy with three upside down purple triangles under his left eyes thrown into his cell. He was quite happy at getting a companion at last, and he smiled lightly. The white haired boy smiled. "Yo! I'm Byakuran, a.k.a. experiment 100, and you?"_

_The brunette hesitated to give his name, but his intuition never failed him. "Tsunayoshi." He said. "Experiment number 0027, a.k.a. Piume Colorate."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kay. Shitty chapter due to shitty brain cells. This chapter was completely out of track a bit, so soon, maybe on monday (since on weekends...parents come and piss me off by taking my laptop away but give me food...i' m not even sure anymore.)<em>**

**_Please review!_**


	20. apparently, it wouldn't upload july 4

Actually I was supposed to upload this JULY 4

but for some reason

the site won't let me...

NICE.

* * *

><p>I don't motherfucking give a shit anymore about this.<p>

Listen here, F F . N E T . You are currently **RUINING THE LIVES OF US WRITERS.**

You allow people to make groups and forums where people who just have no fucking lives to go fuck with others and ruin their stories. Then, you listen to them and delete those precious works of art.

_"Unleash your imagination."_

Those stories were stories were people's imaginations were unleashed, as well as their love for writing and their muses. You were never so strict with rules before, because we always followed. Now, you're putting bans. Now, you're deleting without giving any warnings to others. Now, you're listening to those CU (critics united) who just ruin others for fun.

Do any of you remember RedBootton? That user/software/something that went around and was like, the one person hater who had the effect of a million users? You know,F F . N E T , I commend you for that. You stopped them and let us go back in peace. That was like, two-three years ago and it was well-spread in the Prince of Tennis fandom, where I started from.

I don't know what's gotten into you, moderators. You are all motherfucking assholes. You lied to us. You're limiting our imaginations and stopping us. Where were those moderators who stopped RedBootton and let us writers live happily? Where are those moderators who let us be free. Let us be us.

**Tell me, where are you?**

Also, this also means that you and the others promote cyber-bullying.

I would know cyber-bullying. I have received more than enough death threats, hate and all that in tumblr, on a lot of accounts. I would know, since it's related to real life bullying such as being pushed down the stairs and being locked up in the CR. I would know.

Let me clear this up:

_**A critic** _is someone who has a keen sense for spotting certain things or parts of something, and then comments on it. They are there _to only tell the owner or doer of the things they criticized, and let the said owners or doers do something about it themselves._

**CRITICS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE THINGS THEY CRITICIZED.**

**THEY ARE UNDER NO RIGHT TO BAN THEM**

**REPORT THEM**

**OR BASH THEM.**

That, my dear readers, is a true critic.

A critic who tries to delete the story themselves is called a bully, a cyber-bully.

Critics United have truly stained the true meaning of Critic. They stained it to the point saying it is practically disgusting and hateful everywhere.

That is wrong.

Now then, I'm sending this, and publishing it at the cost of my own account be suspended and my stories. But I don't care. I'm fighting for my rights as a reader, as a fan and as a writer.

At least I'm fighting for my rights. I have all fucking rights to hate you, curse you all (and Critics United) and spread this message. I have had favorited fics deleted, and my old account has been erased completely. It's old yes, but it had motherfucking memories. It was where my first fic was placed and you just deleted it.

This is war F F . N E T.

Go fuck yourselves. I won't read here unless necessary. Nor will I post or review. I will go to my blogs and post my arts there. I'll take back my stories, and re-post there.

I'm sure there are more sites out there more than willing to let me be free.

Unlike this site. I want the old back. I want the site that supported the majority of the readers and writers than the group that literally deleted stories right in front of my eyes, one deleted each day. I don't like this shit. But you know what, who cares?

I am sending this and publishing this with my whole account and everything on and in it. This is my right as a writer and as a person. Delete me if you wish, but will the others like it? I'm not being arrogant, it's just that I know that people like my writing, and I love my writings. They make me, me. So if you think you can just ruin my life, and the lives of others because of a group and because of your selfish reasons, then be it. I'll just look for another site.

So what if I loose my account? So what if I loose my arts?

**I at least have my pride as writer in tact, and I fought. **

Signed,

Akahama Nera.

* * *

><p>Sigh.<p>

For those who want to know where I'll be going next, just PM me. This shit sucks and I hate it.

Some already know my next destination, seeing as my site counter have hit quite high O_O I just wish this site would understand us majority once more, and it would be like before.


End file.
